My Viking
by sheviking
Summary: Britain, 9th century: Bella is captured by Vikings and brought with them to their homeland where her new fate awaits. Will she ever find happiness being a slave? Will it matter that she is given to Edvard, the chief of the village, to be his new bed thrall?
1. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

 **Hey everyone!**

 **You're not seeing things. It's a new chapter of My Viking.**

 **I apologize that it's been so long. Real life got busy with publishing opportunities and then awful when my mom's cancer became incurable. I took a leave from work to care for her – she passed away late November.**

 **Anyway, I finally feel like I have the time and energy to get back to this story! I hope you're ready to get back to the Viking Age with me.**

 **I will not be reposting the first 18 chapters here on FFN as of now. I'm worried the story will be reported again and taken down, which means I would risk having my account shut down permanently. Not worth it. The first 18 chapters are posted on Fictionpad and Starslibrary (formerly The Writers Coffee Shop) and I am also updating over there. Just Google my name and the story, and it should be easy to find if you aren't familiar with these sites.**

 **I want to thank my beta, Chayasara, and my prereaders Diane and Veronica, as well as my writing partner Geekchic12 for all of your help. I couldn't do this without all of you (and I wouldn't want to).**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **BPOV**

The first herald of fall was not the changing colors of the leaves. It was the changing of the light. During the summer, it seemed as though the sun hardly set at all, rising before we did and shining on the horizon long after we had all retired for the night. Most days began and ended in the same manner and time, and it was therefore easy to take note of the changing of the seasons. Next came a distinct chill in the air, most noticeable in the mornings when I rose from my warm bed, ready to begin a long day's work in the company of my new family. My light summer dresses were replaced with heavier ones, which I donned with slightly scratchy wool leggings underneath, as well as a lovely soft fur shrug whenever I went outside. It was a gift from my future husband, one of many items I had received through the hands of his mother while he was away making trade at the warmer shores, making sure I looked the part of a chief's wife, which I was to become this winter. I took pride in looking my best, holding my head high whenever I walked through the village, well aware of the attention I garnered since all who dwelled here were looking forward to the celebration of our marriage. But that was not the only reason I was thankful for the warm clothes I had received. The heavy fabrics helped conceal what I'd successfully hidden for weeks and weeks: I was carrying a child, Edvard's and mine.

I had felt despondent and weary after his departure, but the discovery that I was with child had filled me with unparalleled joy although aware of the fact that I must keep it a secret until Edvard's return, only revealing my happy news to everyone after our wedding. Thankfully, I had inherited my mother's healthy disposition and had felt only mild nausea and fatigue and was able to continue working as I had since becoming a member of Beni's family. The weekly visit to the bathhouse would soon pose a problem, though. My breasts had swelled and my belly was softly rounded, which could hopefully still be attributed to eating heartily at each meal. Soon, however, it would become evident that good food was not the only reason for my buxom frame. I did not know how my new family would react should they discover my secret before my wedding, and each day I prayed to the gods that they would return my Viking to me. I missed him with every part of my being, his absence a dull and constant ache in my chest to which I had not grown accustomed. Each time I went to the shore with my family, I would stare out over the water, willing his ships to appear on the horizon. Thankfully, I was not given much free time to dwell on my longing as there was still much to be done in preparation for the winter, as well as for the child Arndis carried. Every day I watched her become more encumbered by her large belly, and I had already taken over many of her duties around the house to ease her workload and allow her to rest. We sewed and wove tiny shifts and soft hats together, and I delighted secretly in the knowledge that I would soon do the same for my own child.

One morning after breakfast Arndis stood up, announcing that the birth had begun. I stared up at her in wonder, taken aback by her calm demeanor. Beni was on his feet at once.

"Are you certain?" he asked.

She nodded and smiled.

"Quite certain, husband. Will you send for Ester and take Brandr with you out of the house?"

He reached out to touch her hand for a moment. I had noticed before how private they were with their affections, especially in front of their thralls, but the love they shared shone from their eyes in a manner that could not be contained.

"I will sacrifice to the goddesses for you," he said as his parting words.

The moment he and their son had left the house, Arndis fell forward, bracing herself on the table, a loud moan escaping her lips. I ran to her side, startled.

"Sister, are you well?"

She turned her head in my direction, a tight smile on her lips.

"Well enough. I would like for you to help me to bed, please."

Together, we walked there slowly, and I helped her lie down on her side. Soon, she winced, grabbing my hand tightly.

"He worries so," she said in between heaving breaths. "You must promise to keep him away."

I nodded. Men had no place in the house when a child came into the world. That was the same in the land of my birth. Soon, Ester arrived with several older women in tow, and they set to work. I stayed in the background for the most part. While I was no stranger to witnessing childbirth, I had not yet assisted in one. Being the oldest child in my family, my duty had always been to tend to my sisters while my mother labored, and I was used to the sounds and sights that followed. Only now they held a different meaning for me. Soon, I would go through the same experience as Arndis. I hoped I would be as strong and stoic as she was. I watched as she grit her teeth to keep from screaming, how she climbed from the bed, determined when it came time to push, and how she squatted while balancing on the balls of her feet, held up by the women by her side. Three good pushes and Ester caught the baby in her capable hands, its loud cries announcing the arrival of a new member of this household.

"A fine boy!" Ester declared, looking over her shoulder at me. "Bella, come and hold him."

I did as she told me, wordlessly receiving the warm, wriggling baby as Ester used a sharp flint knife to cut the cord between mother and child before Arndis bore down again to deliver the afterbirth. The moment it was done, she righted herself and smiled at me, reaching for her son even as her face was still red from the exertion.

"Let me look upon my boy," she said.

I delivered him into her arms and helped her to the bed, watching mother and child meet each other for the first time. The whole experience had left me in awe of her.

"He's beautiful," I whispered. "Perfect."

"That he is."

"Are you well?"

"Yes. It is true what they say; it is much easier the second time."

She smiled up at me, lowering her voice to a whisper.

"I hope it will be as easy for you when your little one arrives."

I blanched, quickly glancing over my shoulder to see if Ester and the others had heard. It seemed they hadn't. Ester, busy wrapping up the afterbirth, was asking for warm water to wash Arndis and the baby.

"You know?" I asked quietly, resisting the urge to put my hand on my stomach.

Arndis chuckled, shifting her son on her chest to help him latch on.

"Of course. I know the signs. You have been blessed."

"No one can know until Edvard returns, please."

She nodded, settling into a comfortable position.

"It will all be well," she murmured. "The gods are good to us."

"They are," I whispered. "Thank you, sister."

After we had washed and dressed Arndis and the baby, Beni and Brandr were allowed back in. Brandr seemed more interested in playing, but Beni's eyes swam with emotion as he gazed upon his wife and child, whispering words to her that were too low for me to hear. I could not have asked for a better family to take me in, and once again I thanked the gods for Edvard's wisdom in placing me here until his return. I loved my new family more than I could have ever thought possible.

Less than a week later, I was awakened by Arndis shaking my shoulder, her voice so high and panicked that it sliced through the haze of sleep, leaving me wide awake immediately.

"Is it the baby?" I asked, sitting up.

"No, come. We are under attack! We must leave at once!"

 _Under attack!_

I jumped out of bed, sensing frantic movement behind the screen that separated us from the rest of the house, muted yells and screams outside. Arndis thrust the baby into my arms and grabbed Brandr from his bed next to mine.

"Where is Beni?" I asked, quickly draping the child in my still-warm blanket from the bed.

"Outside. Fighting. We must away! Come!"

I watched in confusion as she rushed toward the wall instead of the entrance of the house.

"Arndis—"

"Here, hold Brandr too."

I took her other son, still half-asleep, and gaped at her as she started kicking at the wall down toward the ground. It hardly made a sound as a square part of the wall fell away, leaving an opening to the outside, a secret doorway.

"I will go first."

She kneeled down, peering outside. Behind me, the yelling and sounds of struggle grew louder, causing my throat to close up in panic and my heart to pound so hard it made me feel faint.

"Brandr, come to me," she called.

I released her oldest, watching as he toddled toward the hole in the wall. I followed after, still clutching the baby, shivering the moment the cold of the night hit my body.

"Stay low," Arndis whispered, looking around.

I could not see anyone, but the sounds of screams and struggle were all around us as we ran toward the trees behind the houses. The secret door had given us just enough time to escape, it seemed.

"W-what happened?" I asked. "Who is here?"

"I do not know. A raid? Pray they leave again quickly."

Her eyes were wide with fear, her breath coloring the air white around her.

"What do they—"

"Shh!"

Then I heard it, too: voices in the distance.

"Mother." Brandr's frightened whimper brought me out of my stupor, and I handed Arndis the baby before standing up.

"Bella!"

"A raid. They will want women, then. I will lead them away from you."

"No! Stay!" she begged quietly.

"They will take you, and they might kill the little ones. You know this." I leaned down and kissed her and her children. "Be safe."

I blinked back the tears in my eyes and started running along the tree line toward the voices. The moment I saw the tall, dark figures in the distance, I started screaming, running in the opposite direction of Arndis and the children, my frightened cries not at all fabricated. I was terrified, but I knew well enough that raiding Vikings had no interest in taking other men's children along. They only wanted the mothers and I would not be able to live with myself if Brandr and the baby were killed.

I could not outrun them, but every bit of distance I was able to put between the raiding Vikings and my family mattered. As I ran I listened, praying I would not hear a baby crying behind me, that Arndis and her children would remain undiscovered. All I heard were the voices of the strangers as they gained on me, one of them finally grabbing onto my shoulder, pulling me to a stop. The moment he touched me, I went silent and still, trembling as I was surrounded.

"You are coming with us. Understand?"

I looked up into the unfamiliar face of the man who had spoken, nodding immediately. One of the other men spoke up.

"This is a pretty one."

"Indeed. Your name?"

"B-Bella."

He nodded, looking at the other men for a moment.

"You will come quietly," he said, addressing me.

"Yes."

Let them believe me meek and docile. Perhaps that would make escape possible later. They tied my hands with coarse rope, pulling me along with them as we made our way toward the shore. On the way there, they grabbed two more women they found hiding, and I knew Arndis had been right: this was a raid. I saw fighting in the village as I was forced onto the waiting ship in the harbor, but I could not determine which side was winning. Who were all these men and where were they taking us? They moved fast, obviously eager to escape with their spoils, which included free women and thralls as well as silver and weapons, as far as I could see. One of them blew a large horn as we pushed off the shore, and I saw several men in the distance disengage from the fight, running toward the forest. They had succeeded in distracting the men of my village so that my captors could escape. Some of the men from my village chased after them as the others ran down toward the harbor, but it was too late. There were no ships to pursue us, all of them far away with Edvard and his warriors.

"BELLA!"

Desperation for escape clawed at me, urging me to fight, even though I knew it was not possible.

"Emundi!" I screamed.

I could only just make out his large figure in the distance as he paced at the edge of the shore, throwing up in arms in agitation. He was safe, which meant Ester and Rosé would be too. I had no doubt Emundi would have given his life to save them.

"Find Arndis and the children!" I yelled.

I did not know if he heard me. I could only watch as we navigated the river and continued out to sea, a heavy mist creating a shield between us and everything left behind.

"Your husband?" One of the men laughed. "You will not see him again."

I shook my head, forcing myself not to weep. I would not let them enjoy the sight of my tears. For the second time in my life, I found myself being taken away from everything I knew, everything I loved, but I did not believe my journey would end with happiness this time. I had to escape, and if that was not possible, I would have to endure whatever happened until my Viking could come to my rescue upon his return.

A large meaty hand settled on top of my head, causing me to flinch.

"I want this one!" the man who had laughed announced.

"No!" one of the others barked. I recognized him as the one who had asked for my name. "She is the one the chieftain wants for himself. Pick another."

The man above me removed his hand, cursing under his breath. My mind was reeling. I had only ever met one other chieftain: Einarr, the one who had wanted Edvard to marry his youngest sister. Could he be behind this raid? It seemed as though he and Edvard had left things on good terms. Could it all have been an act on his part, the insult he had felt by Edvard's rejecting his sister causing him to take his revenge now? I could hardly believe it. Edvard had told me how much Einarr treasured their alliance and a peaceful way of living. Surely he would know this was an act of war. But if not Einarr, then whom?

"I will take this one then!"

A frightened cry brought me out of my reverie as the man who had tried to claim me instead grabbed another woman, hauling her to her feet. I recognized her from the _kvennahus_ , where I had spent many pleasant hours in the company of the women of my village.

"Yes, she will do nicely," the man said, pulling at her shift to touch her underneath. The woman screamed and struggled..

"Leave her be!" I yelled, unable to hold my tongue. 

His answering slap stunned me, making the world dance before my eyes as pain radiated across my cheek.

"Fool!" one of the others yelled to him. "She is the property of the chieftain. Now, man one of the oars. Plenty of time to enjoy yourself later."

When I regained my focus, the woman was seated once more, crying quietly. The men were all pulling hard at the oars. I locked gazes with the woman, her expression of gratitude nearly too much to bear. I had saved neither her nor myself. I had only delayed the inevitable.

We sailed hard through the night and into the morning hours. I could barely make out the coastline as we traveled on the water. They were not taking us across the sea—a realization that was my only source of comfort, as they gave us neither drink nor food. I shivered with cold in my shift, huddling closer to the other women to preserve some warmth. All the while I prayed—for strength to endure what was to come, for Edvard to return swiftly with his ships, and for the gods to protect my child. As the sun began to set on the horizon, the ship hit land, jostling me out of my prayers. We had arrived.

One by one we were lifted onto the shore, and I looked upon a village in the distance, very much like the one I had just been taken from. The men herded us forward, boasting to each other of their good fortune and newfound wealth. I saw several women and children peering out of the houses as we passed, most of them wearing wary expressions as though the return of these men was not a welcome sight. We entered the largest longhouse, and while the warmth from the hearth enveloped my shivering body, it brought me little comfort. My eyes were drawn to the blond man seated on a raised platform at the end of the house, a large red-haired woman by his side. I knew them both.

 _Tonna and Jamarr._

 **Before you freak out about the ending, let me assure you that the next chapter is already written and with my beta and pre-readers as we speak. It will be posted on Friday.**

 **I'm very happy to have returned to this story and am eager to complete it!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it and see you Friday!**


	2. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer

 **It's Friday! Did you know Friday got its name from Frigg, Odin's wife and goddess of marriage and children? Pretty awesome. Best day of the week. I've had wine, just FYI. ;)**

 **I'm thrilled about your response to the last chapter. Thank you so much!**

 **My dream team: Chayasara, Geekchic12, Veronica and Diane. You ladies are amazing!**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **BPOV**

I could hardly believe the sight before me: Jamarr, the man who had been banished from Edvard's lands after his attack on me and Ro-se, was an outlaw, yet here he sat in a position of power. How had this come to pass, and what was his connection to Tonna, Einarr's stubborn and aggressive sister? Last I had seen her was when she, Einarr, and Miki left Edvard's village. She had been headstrong and outspoken then, openly arguing with both my Viking and her brother, but that was not the case now. Her eyes were dull and her posture slumped. She did not even look up when the raiding party entered the house as though she did not notice us at all. The same could not be said for Jamarr whose lips curled into a cruel smile at the sight of us. On the right side of the house, I noticed a woman sitting at the table, tending to several children along with a young wisp of a girl, whose hair bore a striking resemblance to Tonna's. This must be the youngest sister Kata, the one Edvard was to marry. The woman she sat with had a quiet dignity about her, keeping her head up and her back straight even as she shot fearful glances at the men. Was she perhaps Einarr's wife, the rightful mistress of this grand house?

"Chieftain, we return triumphant," the man who seemed in charge on the ship announced, as the others carried forth the riches and weapons they had stolen. "It was as you said; most of the warriors were away, and the village was ripe for the picking."

He turned and grabbed my arm, pushing me forward.

"Here is the one you requested."

I nearly tripped but was able to right myself at the last moment, raising my head to stare into the eyes of the man I hated beyond words. Jamarr had killed Ro-se's child within her belly, violated Lina when she was just a girl, and abused countless female thralls, including Vigdis who came to my aid during Jamarr's assault. Never before had I felt such a surge of rage in my blood, and I clenched my fists, forcing myself to stand still before him and not foolishly launch myself at him to scratch his eyes out.

"We meet again," he said, before looking at the man who had just spoken.

"And what of the golden-haired one?"

 _Ro-se. The swine wanted her as well._

"Her husband fought too well. We were not able to enter the house."

I had felt certain of this this already, but getting confirmation still calmed my nerves. Edvard's family was safe. Jamarr's mouth twisted upon hearing this.

"How did you manage to catch that one?" he asked, pointing to me. "She is of the same house."

 _Not anymore. He does not know I am a free woman now._

"We found her outside. She came along quietly, my chieftain."

"Did she now?"

He looked at me again, narrowing his eyes.

"Lost your fight, whore?"

I did not reply, staying with my plan of appearing docile.

"She is no whore!"

Startled, I looked over my shoulder to see the woman I had defended on the ship raising her chin in defiance. I shook my head to stop her, worried that her speaking out would lead to violence, but it was too late.

"She is betrothed to Edvard Karlsson, our chieftain. They have clasped hands and are to be wed upon his return."

The men behind me reacted with angry, low murmurs, causing fear to creep up my spine.

"You said she was a thrall," one of them uttered. "Not the chieftain's intended bride."

"She _is_ a thrall!" Jamarr insisted, rising to his feet.

Still, I felt movement behind me. The men were upset by the news. It was then I realized that they were not truly loyal to Jamarr—not in the manner in which Edvard's men were loyal to him, willing to give up their lives for him. Clearly, the threat of Edvard's retaliation mattered to the men behind me. Perhaps I could use that to my advantage.

"I am Bella Benadottir," I spoke, willing my voice to remain calm. "Sister of Beni Torgeirsson and future wife of Edvard Karlsson. And they will come for me. For all of us."

"And we will be ready!" Jamarr shouted, jumping off the platform.

He pushed me to the ground, addressing the men.

"Did I not promise you riches and women and homes of your own? And have I not delivered on those promises?"

The men mumbled their agreement.

"We have weapons. We have silver, and soon more men will join us. The gods are with us!"

 _Filthy lies!_

"I am chieftain here, and I say all of these women are property. They are your reward! But first . . . this one needs to learn her place," Jamarr said, grabbing a fistful of my hair.

He hauled me up into a kneeling position, pulling my head back before producing a knife from his belt, its sharp blade catching the light. My bound hands flew to my stomach, protecting the life within.

"You _have_ lost your fight. A pity, but I will take you regardless."

"No! We have a better use for her now."

I jerked in surprise at the strong command given by the man in charge of the raid. Jamarr tightened his hold on my hair, bringing the knife to it, and I understood he meant to shear it off, as was usual for thralls.

"She is mine!"

"No. She is too valuable. We needed the golden-haired one for ransom, but this one is even better. Edvard Karlsson will pay for her safe return, and he will not risk an attack if it puts her in danger."

Above me, I felt rage rolling off Jamarr's body, and still I dared to hope. I was valuable to them. Perhaps they would not allow Jamarr to harm me.

"We will vote on it," the man behind me announced.

"This is not the _thing_!" Jamarr roared, referring to the place where disputes were settled. "I am chieftain! I alone make the decisions!"

Strangely, the angry verbal response of the men now felt more comforting than frightening.

"You are chieftain because we say so!" one of them yelled.

I felt them shuffling toward us and realized I was caught between two forces of violence, the men behind me and Jamarr in front of me. If they attacked him, what would stop him from slitting my throat before they reached him? Acting purely on instinct, as that of a trapped animal, I whipped my head to the side and sank my teeth into his hand, my only thought to get the knife away from him. His blood tasted metallic and bitter as it coated my tongue, his scream loud in my ears. His knife, however, fell to the ground, and his hold on my hair loosened enough for me to drop to my side and roll away from him. Jumping to my feet, I stared him down, wiping his blood off my mouth as he gaped at me.

"You will not touch me!" I hissed, shuddering with disgust. "You . . . drinker of sheep piss!"

The moment the men started laughing, Jamarr's face transformed into a mask of pure contempt. I knew I had insulted him gravely with my angry outburst and backed away as he started for me, his gaze murderous.

"Leave her be," the other man said, putting his hand on Jamarr's shoulder to hold him back. "Better you focus your attentions on your new bride. This one here is likely to bite your _kokkr_ off, in any event. Let Edvard Karlsson worry about losing his manhood."

After a few tense seconds, Jamarr retreated though his eyes never left me. The men chuckled as he reclaimed his seat of usurped power, all them seemingly unafraid of ridiculing their so-called chieftain. I stole a glance at Tonna, surprised to see her now staring straight at me, awakened from her stupor. She had never before spared me a glance not laden with disdain, and therefore, it was startling how her entire expression pleaded with me. The look of agony and despair in her eyes as Jamarr grabbed her arm was frighteningly familiar to me, mirroring the feelings I had had whenever my late husband put his hands on me. She resisted for a few seconds as he started hauling her off the platform, but one look from him made her body go visibly slack, and she went with him, looking over her shoulder at me again before they disappeared through a door to the side, presumably to their bed chamber. In that moment I felt nothing but pity for her.

With Jamarr gone, the other man turned to me, folding his massive arms across his chest.

"Now, can I trust you to behave yourself, or shall we put you in shackles?"

"I will behave," I responded without hesitation. In shackles I would be entirely defenseless.

"Good. You there!" he called over my shoulder.

"Yes, _herra_?"

I jerked, recognizing the voice, and turned to see Jutta standing next to me, her focus entirely on the man, as though she did not know me. As though we had not lived under the same roof for months before she was given to Miki, the youngest son of this house. Where was he?

"Find her some clothing fitting for her station and then some food."

"At once," Jutta said in a pleasant-sounding voice.

The man smiled at her.

"I will find you later."

Jutta merely nodded, both of us watching as he joined the other men who appeared occupied with the task of dividing the stolen women between them. Several of them started crying, the sound stirring my rage once more.

"No, Bella," Jutta urged quietly, taking hold of my arm. "You cannot help them. Come with me."

Reluctantly, I followed her, knowing she was right. The moment we were hidden from view behind a screen of animal skin, I lost my composure, falling to my knees to sob, my heart feeling as though it was on the verge of being crushed. I did my best to mask my voice, screaming out my terror, anger, and sense of helplessness into my hands as I sat trembling on the floor.

I felt Jutta's hands on my shoulders, applying gentle pressure, and in that moment they felt like the only thing that kept me from falling apart completely. I looking up to see her features painted with sadness and understanding. We had not been friends, she and I, but we were in this together.

"What . . . what has happened?" I asked, attempting to stifle my crying. "Jamarr is chieftain? Where is Einarr, the true chieftain? Where . . . where is your master, Miki?"

Jutta's face tightened in a painful grimace.

"Einarr is trading on warmer shores as Edvard is, and Miki is . . . injured."

"How? How did this come to pass? Miki was to be in charge in Einarr's absence."

"He was. Until _they_ came—Jamarr and the other outlaws. I do not know how, but Tonna was involved. She was not surprised when they arrived, and she had even convinced some of Einarr's men to join with her."

"She agreed to marry him," I whispered. "I thought she did not want a husband."

"She did not," Jutta said. "Once Jamarr had the men in his control, he forced her. I believe she thought she was to be in charge, but he took the power for himself. When Miki would not submit, they . . . they hurt him. Tonna tried to stop them, but Jamarr betrayed her. He made her choose who was to marry him, her or her younger sister. Tonna chose herself. She would not subject her sister to his violent ways."

For the first time, I felt something of a kinship with Tonna. I would have done the same in her place.

"But her men. Were they not loyal to her?" I asked, slowly moving to stand.

Jutta helped me to my feet, holding my hands.

"No man will follow the leadership of a woman, Bella. They like that she has been subdued. They have no honor."

"Will Miki be well again?"

Her new master, the blond youngling, was good and caring, and it had been my hope that Jutta would find happiness with him.

"I do not know," she whispered, blinking back tears. "He is locked away, and they will not let me see him. I hope they will let me tend to him once they trust me."

I remembered the brief interaction I had just witnessed.

"You mean the man who held back Jamarr?"

"Laugi. He is their leader." Her lips twisted. "He has a preference for me."

I could easily imagine to what she was referring.

"I am so very sorry," I whispered.

"We survive," she replied in a solemn voice. "That is all we can do. Edvard _will_ come."

I nodded. But how long until that happened? Weeks? A month? There was no way of knowing. Arndis had said the men who traded always returned before the first snow, but it was not nearly cold enough for that. I feared it would be a long while before my Viking came back. He had no way of knowing what had happened in his absence, and I did not believe Emundi would attempt an attack with so few fighting men left in the village. Not even for me. It would be suicide, and he had a duty to the rest of Edvard's people to protect them.

"He will pay the ransom for you," Jutta said. "You will soon be home once more."

"We all will," I insisted. "Edvard will bring his warriors and free us."

She gave me a sad smile.

"They have taken mostly thralls and will ransom you and the few other free women. Come, I will help bathe and dress you."

As I followed Jutta to the bathhouse, I pondered her unspoken conclusion – that Edvard would not launch an attack to rescue un-free women such as herself. While I had no doubt this would be true of most chieftains, I hoped it would not be the case with my Viking. He was different, more compassionate than most people realized. I knew his heart. He would not abandon anyone – free or thrall – to the cruelty of Jamarr's leadership. Once he realized who was responsible for the attack, he would retaliate with full force.

As we entered the bathhouse, any thought of immediate escape vanished the moment I noticed that we had been followed there by two guards who took their place outside the door before Jutta closed it. Inside, I looked around as Jutta fetched warm water, marveling at the similarity of this bathhouse and the one I had often used at home. I could easily imagine this village a prosperous and peaceful place before Jamarr took over the leadership.

Jutta helped me out of my shift, lifting it over my head.

"Gods in Valhalla," she whispered, staring at my body. "Bella . . . are you with child?"

I startled at her query, folding my arms across my abdomen.

"You are. Oh, this is terrible!"

Her eyes were wide.

"It is a-a blessing," I stuttered, taking a step back.

"But not now," she exclaimed. "If Jamarr discovers it, he will know the child you carry is Edvard's – the man he hates most of all. He believes Edvard took the seat of chieftain from him."

I did know that. Edvard had told me as much. Finally, my mind caught up with Jutta's, and I hugged myself tighter.

"He will . . . hurt my child, kill it."

The look upon Jutta's face was the only confirmation I needed. Jamarr would stop at nothing to prevent Edvard's child from being born, and he would know how to do it. He did it to Ro-se. A few well-placed kicks, and it would be done. My body reacted violently, nausea rolling through my stomach as a cold sweat broke out on my skin.

"I must, oh merciful gods, I must escape before he discovers it. I did not think it so noticeable yet."

"Perhaps not to someone seeing you undressed for the first time, but you are right, you must escape. He is a cruel man. He will hurt you if given the opportunity."

I reached out and took her hands in mine.

"Please, Jutta, will you help me? If not for me, then for Edvard's child."

She nodded immediately.

"I never disliked you for you," she confessed. "Only because you drew his affection, but I was wrong. The gods have blessed you where they never blessed me. They mean for you and him to be together. I do know that now."

"Thank you," I whispered.

As Jutta led me back inside, bathed and wearing a clean dress, I nearly turned around and ran outside again. The men here were nothing but animals, every bit the savages I had believed Vikings to be before coming to Edvard's village.

"Have they hurt you too?" I asked Jutta, noticing how she flinched at the loud sounds as we hurried past the tables and communal beds in the great hall to reach the cooking area.

"Yes," she replied, her face stony. "They are outlaws, all of them, unwelcome and unwanted. The men who refused to join with Jamarr were killed and their wives and houses given to the outlaws. The women comply for the sake of their children, but they pray for Einarr's return with his warriors."

"Will Einarr be able to defeat them?"

"I do not know. Jamarr has sent for more men. He offers silver and land to anyone who joins him. He wants war."

She looked up, her eyes glittering with tears.

"I am afraid, Bella."

All I could do was nod. The concept of an all-out war was too large for me to even consider. I had to focus on the here and now, and my one goal was escaping unharmed. Somehow.

The tasks of cooking and serving were familiar to me as was attending a feast, but the evening that followed was nightmarish, and my heart twisted with pain for the other women. The only ones unmolested were Einarr's wife, Tonna's younger sister, and myself, though I was not hopeful I would remain as such for long. Not when I felt Jamarr's eyes on me whenever I moved around the room, his hawkish gaze raking across my body, sending chills up my spine. But what proved more disturbing still was seeing Tonna. Even with the abuse I had suffered by my late husband, I had been able to retain some semblance of spirit, of hope. Tonna seemed to have lost herself entirely. She touched neither the food nor drink I placed in front of her, staring off into space. I shivered to think what she had had to endure to end up in such a state. She had tried to separate me from Edvard, called me a foreign whore, and even formed an alliance with Jamarr to obtain power for herself, but all I could feel was pity when I looked upon her now, the husk of a woman she had become under the foot of a cruel and violent husband. I knew her life. I had lived it myself.

"Tonna?" I whispered, as I pretended to refill her cup. Even as I waited for a response, I knew there would not be one. "Your brother will return. Edvard will return. There is still hope. Please, you must eat to keep your strength."

Her face, formerly devoid of emotion, twisted into a mask of anguish as a large hand landed on her shoulder. I startled, looking past Tonna to see Jamarr staring at us from his seat.

"You would not be so attentive to her if you knew her role in all of this," he said, "if you knew how she discovered me hiding and instead of telling Edvard, she helped me."

Tonna whimpered as he dug his fingers into her shoulder, causing her to bend toward him to lessen the pain.

"She deserves this, does she not?" he asked me, his eyes glinting with madness, "for betraying her own family."

Gathering my courage, I stared straight at him.

"No one deserves this. No one."

Unsatisfied with my answer, Jamarr released her with a rough shove, turning his attention to his drinking horn. Tonna never spoke a word, her eyes becoming vacant once more.

In the days that followed, I grew increasingly anxious as I realized escape was impossible. I was never left unsupervised and not even Jutta was able to lure my guards away. I was treated well, all things considered, given plenty of food and drink, allowed to sleep in peace among Einarr's wife, sister, and children who had welcomed me to their small group, and I did not work harder than I had at home. Still, having to witness the cruelty of Jamarr and the rest of the men and being unable to stop them was soul-shattering, and I lived in constant fear of Jamarr. I knew he would not allow me to leave this village and go back to my Viking, especially if he discovered I was with child. I watched him closely, and thereby consequently Tonna, who was by his side most of the time, withering and fading with each passing day. I feared she would not survive the coming winter, and my concern was not only for her well-being. In my observation of Jamarr, I had noticed that his eyes would, on occasion, find Kata, Tonna's younger sister. She was a sweet girl, quiet and timid, with softly rounded features and the beauty that comes with youth. Jamarr had made Tonna choose whom he was to wed, and Kata had been his other choice. Clearly, he wanted a claim on this house and the land that went with it, and marrying the chieftain's sister was his method. He would soon find himself a widower if Tonna continued to deteriorate, and I had no doubt he had already set his sights on Kata as her replacement.

I had to stop that from happening. I could not stand idly by and watch as Jamarr destroyed another woman's life. Not only did I feel a sense of loyalty toward Einarr's family, who had treated me very well, I had also already developed a fondness for Kata, who in some ways reminded me of the younger sisters I had left behind in the land of my birth. She was wholly innocent and guileless, and if her stronger, older sister could not withstand Jamarr's treatment, I feared Kata would die as well. I had to somehow reach Tonna and instill hope in her, but it was difficult since Jamarr was nearby constantly.

A week after being taken, I saw a new group of men arrive— a ragged and rough-looking bunch, practically attacking the mead and food that Jamarr ordered set out for them. All the men of the village joined us in the great hall to meet the new arrivals. I kept in the background with Einarr's family, but I could hear every word spoken as Jamarr told them of his plan to assemble a great army and attack my village. The new men grew quiet, shifting around as their gazes seemed to settle on Tonna, ever at Jamarr's side. Finally, one of them spoke up.

"What of the journey to the island to the north? That is why we were summoned here. Your wife's messenger said—"

"Forget what my wife told you." Jamarr interrupted, making a sweeping gesture with his arm that caused Tonna to flinch. "This is a much better plan. Soon there will be enough of us to conquer the village and lands for ourselves. You want land of your own, and it is there to take. Why travel to the north?"

"You know it is not as simple as that," another man argued. "Some of us are outlaws. Iceland, as it is called, was to be a new beginning. I wish no quarrel with Edvard Karlsson or his allies."

"What is this place you speak of?" Laugi, the leader of the raiding party, nudged Jutta off his lap to join the new group at their table. "Iceland?"

"It is an island to the north, large by the sound of it, and so far nearly uninhabited. The land is there to take if we make haste."

"Enough!" Jamarr grunted, pounding his fist on the table. "That is not the plan I have set forth."

"Still, it is worth discussing," Laugi said. "We have ships and supplies here. Women to go with us. Perhaps we can help each other."

Jamarr began to protest, but Laugi shook his head.

"We will speak more of this," he said, his tone of voice leaving no room for further debate. "Join us."

Jamarr scowled for a moment but rose to take a seat next to Laugi, who slapped him on his shoulder before turning his attention to the new arrivals and what they had to tell.

 _Thank the gods. Perhaps they will not attack my village, after all._

I paid little attention to what was said thereafter. My focus was on Tonna, who silently left her seat and crept along the wall, her eyes flickering to Jamarr every few seconds, until she hurried out of the great hall. Now was my chance. The men were given more ale and food, the discussion lively now, with even Jamarr participating somewhat. By the hearth, I ladled a generous helping of stew into a bowl and went in search of Tonna. The door to the chamber where she and Jamarr slept was left ajar, and I peered inside, unable to contain my gasp as I saw her perched on the edge of the bed, stark naked, the exposed skin of her back, thighs and upper arms covered in bruises both fresh and somewhat faded.

"Gods in Valhalla."

Her body jerked at the sound of my voice before she turned in my direction. The first thing I noticed were her tears, the second was the knife in her hand, a sharp blade used for carving meat. A cold rush of fear trickled up my spine as her intention became clear to me.

"Tonna, no. No, please, do not do this," I begged, stepping inside to close the door behind me, my eyes never leaving hers.

"Now they will all see what he has done to me."

"Please," I whispered, approaching her with caution. "You must live."

"Why?" Her voice was raspy and shrill. "My life is misery. Look at me! Look at what he does to me!"

"I know. I understand."

Placing the bowl of stew to the table near the fire, I walked toward the bed, holding out my hands in supplication.

"I was wed before coming to these shores . . . to a man who was as cruel as Jamarr."

She shook her head, wiping her cheek with the back of her hand.

"It is true. See."

Loosening the front of my dress, I pulled it down past my shoulders and turned, moving my hair to the side and showing her my back, the scars that would forever linger there. As I faced her once more, I took a seat next to her, close enough to hear her shallow breaths.

"What came to pass with your husband?"

"He died. And I am glad thereof," I said without regret.

"But Jamarr is not dead. So I must be." She put the knife to her throat in a move so fast it made me gasp as I saw a trickle of blood against her skin. "I do not fear death. I fear only living by his side."

"Wait!" I half yelled. "For Kata's sake if not for your own!"

This made her pause, her eyes widening.

"He will take her for his bride if you die. I have . . . I have seen his eyes on her. You love your sister as I love mine, and I know you will not endanger her. L-lower the knife, Tonna."

Miraculously, she obeyed.

"Good," I whispered, trying for a smile. Her dress was next to her on the bed, and I helped her put it on once more. "You must have faith. Your brother will soon return. He will put things right again—with the help of Edvard."

"Why are you kind to me?" she asked. "You are here because of me, because I was foolish enough to trust Jamarr would help me leave for Iceland."

"Leave? I thought . . . did you not want to become chieftain here?"

"No. No, that is my brother's title, I would never . . . I do not want power, Bella. I want freedom."

"You are a free woman," I said.

"I am free to marry and free to bear children, nothing more."

She shook her head.

"You do not understand. Even as a child, I longed for adventure, for sport. I wanted to run and fight and compete with my brothers. Einarr has allowed it since our parents died, for me to train with the men, but I always knew one day he would make me stop and find me a husband. I did not want that. I have never wanted that. I am not like my sisters."

She heaved a sigh, placing the knife next to her.

"Edvard treated my sister Inga well. I knew he would do the same with Kata. That is why I advocated so strongly for the match. Einarr sees it as his duty to marry off his sisters to good allies. If not Edvard, he would have found another for Kata. Perhaps someone old, ugly, and harsh, who lives far away where we would never see her."

I watched as she worried her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Jamarr promised to arrange for men and a ship to Iceland. No one will do business with me because I am a woman. All I wanted was to escape, to be free to live as I choose. He said he would help me. I never knew of his plans to attack your village, I swear. How . . ."

She swallowed, closing her eyes for a moment.

"How is Ro-se? I am . . . so very sorry. I have sacrificed to the goddess Eir, to use her healing magic."

Anger made me clench my teeth. Tonna had not been the cause of Jamarr's assault on Ro-se, but she had still aided him afterward.

"She is well."

"Good. That is good."

She blinked, but I saw her eyes becoming wet regardless. The guilt she felt over Ro-se could be put to good use, I realized.

"Tonna, we cannot allow Jamarr to launch his attack. He wanted Ro-se when he sent them raiding, and he will try again. You do not want him to harm anyone else, do you?"

She shook her head.

"They are out there now, discussing this Iceland," I continued. "Do you know of a way to convince their leader, Laugi, to travel there instead of helping Jamarr?"

"Yes. I know of a man who has been there to help one of his sons set up a farmstead. That is how I learned of it. I could send for him to come here and tell of this new place to settle."

Hope stirred in my chest for the first time in a week.

"Yes. That is a good plan. Meanwhile, you must keep up your strength."

I took the knife and put it on the table by the fire as I fetched the stew, beyond grateful that I had been able to stop her from using the blade on herself.

"Eat," I said, handing her the bowl.

As she picked at her food, I found a cloth to dab as gently as I could against the cut on her neck.

"I do not believe there will be a scar," I said. "If anyone should know, it would be me."

Tonna looked up from her bowl, sucking in a breath.

"How can you stand being touched after what your husband did?" she whispered. "Why would you ever agree to marry again? To lie with a man? Is the position and power you will have as Edvard's wife worth it?"

She shivered underneath my fingertips.

"I felt as you do," I confessed. "Until I met Edvard. He showed me gentleness . . . and a caring touch."

I looked into her eyes, remembering how much she hated me when we first met, and even though I owed her no explanation, I still felt compelled to speak to correct her assumptions.

"I remember what you called me—a foreign whore—but I have only lain with two men in my life. The first one out of duty, the second one out of love. I love Edvard, Tonna. It was never my intention to come between him and your sister, to cause strife between your village and mine, but I believe it was the will of the gods that brought me to these shores and into Edvard's arms. I do not marry him for his power or position. I marry him because I cannot imagine myself without him by my side. He is my joy, and I am his."

She stared at me for a few seconds before nodding.

"I am sorry," she whispered. "I misjudged you and I . . . I will help you escape."

"You will?"

The door to the chamber flew open at that very moment, causing both Tonna and me to flinch.

"Finally."

My heart felt as though it was lodged in my throat. Tonna's eyes had widened, wild with fear as she looked over my shoulder toward the sound of that voice—the one we both knew all too well. He had found us. In that second I cursed my actions, my naiveté in not realizing that Jamarr would seek me out whenever the opportunity arose. I had made this possible for him. If I had merely stayed in the great hall, I would have been safe. But then Tonna would be dead now and her sweet sister doomed to her sad fate.

Paralyzed with fear, I listened as he shut the door, locking us inside with him. Tonna's chest rose and fell in a rapid, unsteady rhythm, her eyes meeting mine. I do not know what she saw when she looked upon me, but it spurred her into action.

"N-n-no," she stuttered, rising to her feet.

As she walked past me, I turned, catching the briefest glimpse of Jamarr approaching before Tonna's body shielded mine, creating a barrier between him and me.

"Leave her be," she said, her voice trembling with terror. "You will not touch her."

Awed by her bravery I watched as she began shaking, her hands making fists by her side. Then she flew through the air. It happened so swiftly. She landed with a soft thud, rolling onto her side, and I found myself face to face with the monster himself, his features twisted with gleeful triumph. Gasping, I reared back, realizing there was no escape. I threw myself onto the bed, scrambling to cross it and get to the door on the other side, but I only made it to the center of the pallet before I felt his hands on my ankles, pulling me back.

"Noooo!" My scream was loud, the desperate sound of it too familiar to my ears. I had screamed like this the last time.

Twisting my body around, I kicked and yelled, my instincts howling at me to break free, to get away at all costs. Jamarr laughed at my attempt. As easily as a mother holding down a stubborn toddler for a diaper change, he incapacitated me, straddling me and restraining my wrists with so much force that I cried out in agony. He was so strong.

"No one will save you this time," he said. "No one will want you after I am done with you. Not even Edvard."

I screamed again, all the while knowing it would do no good. We were at the other end of the house, and the men in the great hall would not hear me. I was trapped, hissing and spitting as Jamarr ran his hand down my face in a gruesome imitation of a caress.

"Perhaps I will be merciful." He groaned as he pressed himself between my legs. "I could allow you to be my bed thrall since you and my wife get along so well. Oh, yes. I could do with two whores in my bed."

My stomach turned with revulsion as he rutted against me.

"You would be grateful to me then. You would crawl and cower, having learned your place."

"Never!" I spat at his face, snapping at him with my teeth. "I will never crawl for you, you filthy swine!"

"Yes, fight me," he said, his eyes shining with excitement.

I twisted my body to avoid his touch, but he managed to grope my breasts before his hand moved over my swollen abdomen. I panicked, screaming out loud. Jamarr's eyes narrowed, pressing down harder.

"A child?" he roared. "You carry his child!"

The discovery had made him forget his hold on me, and the moment he loosened his grip on my wrists, I pulled my arms down and shoved his hand off my stomach only to have him slap me across the face and then make a fist, ready to strike me once more.

Someone screamed, but it was not I.

It was Tonna as she launched herself onto his back, having snuck up behind him. The scene was frighteningly familiar—exactly as when Ro-se had attempted to stop him. But this was not the small and delicate girl with the golden hair. This was Tonna, who nearly matched him in size, who had experience fighting, and when he tried to throw her off, she did not let go of him. Instead, she roared and tightened her arms around his neck and legs around his middle, jerking both Jamarr and herself to the side, causing both of them to tumble onto the bed beside me.

"The knife!" Tonna screamed. "Take the knife!"

Jamarr growled and groaned, attempting to twist his body to hit her with his elbows, but Tonna held on despite taking several blows to her abdomen. Following Tonna's command, I rolled off the bed and ran to the table to grab the knife. I had had no time to consider what I was about to do—until I looked at the entwined couple and felt the weight of the weapon in my hand. Could I take the life of another human being, even someone as truly despicable as Jamarr? Never had I believed I would find myself in such circumstances, my mind balking at the notion of what I was about to do. Killing was wrong—a mortal sin. It had been instilled in me since childhood.

"Bella, do it! Kill him!"

Tonna's strength had begun to wane and Jamarr knew it, pulling hard at her arms to free himself as they fought. I knew I only had moments to act when I saw him break her hold on his neck, and in a flash I saw the faces of all the women he had hurt, all the violence and terror he had inflicted. I would be dishonoring all of them by sparing his life. This man was an outlaw, and now I remembered my duty to my people. Without giving it a second thought, I jumped onto the bed, careful to avoid his kicking legs and straddled the both of them. As though realizing the danger he was in, Jamarr attempted to strike out at me, only to have Tonna grasp both of his wrists, her face red with exertion.

"Do it!" she groaned, using the last bit of her strength to contain his flailing limbs.

"You will die by my hand, outlaw," I said, grabbing a fistful of his hair to hold his head in place. "For killing Ro-se's child within her belly and for the women you have hurt—Lina, Vigdis, Tonna, and me—I give you a coward's death. The straw death."

Jamarr ceased his struggle for a second, his eyes growing wide. Wide with fear. He knew what this meant. Then he roared, pushing his body upward in desperation, but I hesitated no longer. Having performed this task once before on the sacrificial goat during my freedom ritual, I slid the knife across his throat with determination, cutting true and deep, feeling the warmth of his blood as it sprayed across my chest. Discarding the knife, I pushed down on his shoulders, meeting Tonna's gaze as she too held onto him from beneath. The roar of my own blood in my veins drowned out the death rattle of the man underneath me—I had done it. We had done it.

"Farewell, husband," Tonna ground out. "You will never go to Valhalla. You die as you lived. With dishonor."

I do not know if Jamarr heard her, but I hope he did—especially the laughter that spilled from her lips, loud and maniacal, the sounds of a woman finally free of her nightmare. It wasn't until Jamarr stopped twitching that I dared let go, clumsily crawling off his body only to stagger to the corner and vomit. I was covered in blood, my hands trembling violently. With a soft grunt, Tonna pushed Jamarr off her and rolled off the bed, huddling on the floor. We looked at each other. She, too, was drenched in his blood. She opened her mouth to speak, but I never found out what she wanted to say. A heavy pounding on the door to the bedchamber pulled an involuntary yelp from my lips, as a new bolt of fear shot through me.

I had killed the chieftain.

 ***Sings* "Sisters are doing it for themselves."**

 **It was recently proven beyond a shadow of a doubt that the Vikings did have shield maidens among them. Remains of a great warrior found in the 1800s was DNA tested and she was a she. Yay!**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. And the killing. He totally had it coming.**

 **The straw death was the worst thing that could happen to a Norse man. If you died in bed, with dishonor, you didn't get to go to Valhalla. This was one of the reasons why the Vikings were nearly unbeatable in battle. They weren't afraid to die in combat – quite the opposite. You got a ticket straight to Valhalla if you died on the battlefield. Technically, the straw death usually refers to someone who died from illness or in his sleep, but a misogynistic tool like Jamarr would see being killed by a woman as wildly dishonorable. Hence the fear in his eyes. Ha-ha.**

 **So the bad guy is dead, but Bella is still in a bit of a pickle. Eeek.**

 **The next chapter is well underway! If there are any mistakes in this one, they are 100 percent on me. I added a few things after I got the chapter back from Chayasara.**

 **Have a fantastic weekend and thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

 **Everyone is awesome. Thank you so much for your reviews and PMs. I'm so happy you're still along for the ride.**

 **Thank you to my prereaders Veronica and Diane, my writing partner Geekchic12, and last, but certainly not least, my wonderful beta Chayasara.**

 **When we left the 9** **th** **century, Bella and Tonna were in a world of trouble, having killed the usurping chieftain.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **BPOV**

Tonna's eyes widened, a look of panic on her pale face. I could hear the low murmurs of male voices outside the heavy wooden door before the pounding began anew.

Looking around, I already knew there was no escape. Unless . . .

"Is there a hidden fire door?"

Frantically, I ran my hands over the wall, looking for an indentation or change in the structure. If Beni and Arndis had one close to their sleeping area, then surely the bedchamber of the chieftain would be as wisely constructed. The voices outside had grown more insistent, calling Jamarr's name. I glanced in his direction, shuddering at the sight of his prostrate body. What would they do when they broke down the door and saw what I had done? Kill me on the spot? Execute me publically to make an example of me? I did not know. The men had not seemed particularly loyal to Jamarr, but I found it difficult to believe they would congratulate me on killing their leader. Tonna's frightened expression was enough to convince me that we were now both in danger. Even if by some miracle Laugi and his men decided not to punish us, what would now stop them from leaving for Iceland with the with new arrivals? Laugi had seemed very interested, saying they had ships and women to take with them. How would Edvard ever know where to look for me if they forced me onto their ships and sailed north? We would be separated for all time, the baby in my womb surely killed at birth, and I would be given to another man. The very thought tore at me, making my stomach turn.

 _Please, goddesses. Let us live!_

"Tonna! Help me search!" I yelled, bringing her out of her stupor.

She began examining the wall on the opposite side of the bed while I abandoned my careful probing and threw my shoulder against the surface as I crawled along the floor, each second adding to my anxiety. I wasn't ready to die. Not like this. Not with Jamarr finally dead and my child growing in my belly. Not when my life with Edvard was only about to begin.

"Open the door! NOW!"

"Please, please, please," I chanted, throwing my weight against the seemingly unyielding wall.

It gave way so unexpectedly that I lost my balance, landing on my side, halfway inside and outside the house. Outside! Pulling myself back, I called out to Tonna as loudly as I dared.

"Come!"

She stopped searching and looked at me, shaking her head. I motioned for her, wondering if she had become daft after witnessing Jamarr's death.

"No," she said, walking toward the bed, where she pulled out a fur and tossed it to me.

Then she picked up the knife and placed herself between me and the door, which was now shaking with the force of whatever the men outside were using to break it down.

"Run." Her voice was calm and steady. "Head west and stay as close to the shore as you dare once you make it through the woods. You will not lose your way then. I will give you as much time as I can."

I stared at her, inhaling sharply with realization.

"Tonna, no. Come with me. Please," I begged.

"There is nothing for me out there," she simply said, turning her back to me as she faced the door. "Go, and let me choose my death."

I blinked back tears, choosing my parting words to her carefully.

"May the gods be with you, Tonna. Valhalla will gain a fierce shield maiden."

Her soft laughter followed me as I crept outside, peering around. It was dusk now, but still light enough for me to see where I was headed: west, toward the setting sun. Ahead of me lay a field and then dense woods. I could not take the direct route down to the shore as I would undoubtedly be seen, and I did not know whom I could trust in this village, except for Jutta. A pang of regret caused to me pause for a moment. I dearly wished I could take her with me but knew it was impossible. Jutta was clever, and while I hated leaving her behind, I knew she would survive until rescued. I had to leave now. I would not let Tonna's sacrifice be in vain. Wrapping the fur around me, I stayed low, running as fast as I could. I did not stop until I reached the edge of the forest, turning to look over my shoulder, up the hill toward the house I had escaped. As of yet, I was not being followed. Good.

The moment I entered the shadowy woods, the temperature dropped around me. Shivering, I attempted to hold the fur closer to my body, but this also served to press the blood-soaked front of my dress against my already chilled skin. Before long, it had grown so dark that I had to hold one hand out in front of me to avoid walking straight into the trees in my path. I was frightened, hearing and seeing things all around me, my imagination running wild. I knew there were wolves on these shores, but also that they tended to avoid human settlements unless they were starving during the winter. I prayed this was the case. I prayed I was walking in the right direction. With the sun gone, I had lost my bearings. Lost, cold, and terrified, I finally fell to my knees and wept on the floor of the forest, cradling my abdomen.

"Please mighty gods, keep my baby safe this night. I want . . . I want to go home. I w-want Edvard. Please, keep us s-safe."

Drawing a deep breath, I forced myself to stop sobbing, knowing that my noises could attract predators. I had to be strong; I had to survive. Just then, the forest lightened, and I was able to make out the shapes around me. Looking up, I saw the clouds parting above the treetops and the full moon shining down upon me, its silver light as welcome to me as sunshine on a cold day.

"Thank you," I whispered, making haste to explore my surroundings.

Off to the side there were several large fallen trees, leaning against each other. If not for the moonlight, I would have passed them never knowing they were there. I rose and hurried over, bracing myself on the trunks and pushed, happy to find I could not move them at all. The space underneath had created a shelter, providing some protection against the elements. I crawled inside and drew my legs up to my chest, bundling myself in the fur as best I could and prayed the night would pass quickly. Falling asleep seemed impossible, given how cold it became as the hours passed. The woods were pitch black but by no means quiet. All around me I heard sounds of life, each of them terrifying. The owls howling in the distance and the shuffling sounds of small creatures foraging on the forest floor all shocked me awake, reminding me how utterly defenseless I was here in the wilderness. I tucked my chin to my chest, closed my eyes, and imagined myself in Edvard's arms, safe and warm.

The sounds of dogs barking in the distance startled me awake. Then I heard men's voices coming closer and closer.

 _They are searching for me!_

I froze in fear and held my breath, doing my best to not make a single sound, but all the while I knew it was for naught. I was covered in Jamarr's blood—the dogs would be able to detect the scent over long distances. I should have kept moving even in the dark; I should have attempted to make it down to the shore. I had ruined my one chance of escape.

"They are tracking something. This way."

"An animal? We have no time for this."

I could hear them now, the hounds, too, panting and yelping as they sprang forward, stretching their leashes. Then, I felt a cold snout nudging my forehead and heard a low growl in my ear. I cried out in fear, the threat of being bitten too great for me to keep silent.

Strong hands grabbed at me, pulling me from my hiding place. I attempted to fight, but my limbs were too stiff and cold.

"No, n-no, please do n-not kill me!"

Silence. Then heat on my face. A torch.

"Bella! Bella, my Bella!"

I had died sometime during the night, succumbed to the cold. It was the only explanation for the feeling of his arms around me as he lifted me up off the ground, the familiar smell of his skin as he cradled me against his body with my face buried in his neck. Edvard. My Viking. He must have died on his journey. Was this Heaven or Valhalla? I did not care. We were together once more. Wherever I had gone, let me stay here forever with my love.

"Emundi, help me. I need something. There is so much blood! Bella, stay with me!"

I blinked against the light, seeing his handsome face above me, his features drawn with fear.

"Edvard?" I croaked.

"Are you in pain?" he asked, his wide eyes focusing on mine. "Oh, Bella. Gods, do not take her from me!"

His voice cracked with emotion, the evident agony forcing me to focus. I was not dead, and neither was he. But he was frightened for me, barking out orders for water and clean cloth. Finally I noticed we were surrounded by men from my village, all of them dressed for battle, holding weapons and torches. I saw Edvard's panicked expression mirrored particularly in the faces of Emundi and Beni as they rushed to obey his orders.

"I am well," I said, only it seemed as though he did not hear me, too focused on wetting a piece of cloth.

"We have to lift her dress to see how badly she is injured," I heard Emundi say before Edvard yelled for everyone to turn their backs.

"Edvard, I am w-well." My voice shook from the cold, my teeth chattering now that I was not wearing the fur piece.

"Lie still." While he cajoled me, he began pulling up the hem of my dress. "You feel no pain and for that I am thankful."

"L-listen to me." I put my trembling hands on his face, drawing his attention to me. "I am not injured. The b-blood is not mine."

"Not yours?"

"I am well. I swear it."

His eyes darted back and forth between mine, seeing the truth there.

"You are well?" he whispered.

His hand still rested on my thigh, and I placed mine on top of it, guiding it upward underneath my dress until it reached the slight swell of my belly.

" _We_ are well," I murmured, low enough for only his ears.

Edvard's hand twitched, his gaze flying to my abdomen for a long moment. When he looked at me again, the emotions that had spilled onto my cheeks were echoed in the depths of his eyes. Then I was back in his arms, pulled against his chest as he cradled me, cradled _us_ in his strong embrace. My Viking had returned to me. I clutched his clothing in my fists, attempting to get closer still.

"So cold. You are so cold, my beauty. Back to the shore, everyone! Beni, give me that fur."

Soon I was wrapped up from head to toe, being carried through the dark woods. Edvard spoke with his companions, and I recognized several of their voices, but I could not understand their conversation. My mind felt strangely clouded, and though I was both safe and unharmed, I could not settle down on the inside.

We reached the shore and a fire was quickly lit, its warmth soothing my tremulous state as we sat down close to it. Beni knelt down next to me, tentatively reaching for my hands. I placed them in his without hesitation.

"My brave sister," he said. "You saved Arndis and my children. I am forever in your debt. Thank you, Bella. Thank you."

"Th-there is no d-debt," I stammered. "You are my family, all of you."

"I thank the gods you are alive and well."

"What of the other women?" one of the men asked. "Are they all alive still?"

I looked around, seeing their concern and wishing I had more answers to give them.

"I believe so. They divided the women between them, free and thralls alike. I did not see them after the first night when . . . when the men feasted."

I drew a breath, hoping no one would ask of that night, of the things I had witnessed. The women would most likely be alive, but I could not say that they were unharmed.

"Is there anything to drink?"

I had hardly uttered the words before several of the men rushed forward, holding out flasks for me.

"Thank you," I whispered, taking the nearest one and swallowing a large mouthful of ale and then another.

Looking down at myself, I cringed. The drenched fabric clung to me, stiff and cold. I could feel the dried blood on my skin, and the smell of it made my stomach churn.

"I wish I could clean myself," I mumbled, tugging at the neckline of my dress.

"Here." I looked up to see Emundi already pulling off his fur shrug and then his tunic. He handed the latter to me. "You can wear this. It will be nearly as long as a dress on you, little one."

His eyes sparked with humor, and I felt a rush of warmth toward my future brother-in-law. Next to me, Edvard chuckled.

"He will grasp any opportunity to show off his physique."

A few of the men laughed, including Emundi who did not deny the claim.

With a clean cloth and Emundi's tunic in hand, I took cover behind the front of the closest ship, discarding the sodden dress and washing as best I could in the freezing water. Edvard stood close by, his back turned but on guard. In my wool tights and the tunic falling to my knees, I was covered enough to return to the warmth of the fire, feeling much better than before. Edvard handed me some dried meat, which I accepted gratefully, as well as more ale. The men had fallen silent, their eyes on their leader.

"We will attack this night," Edvard said. "I do not relish the thought, but they broke the treaty first and did not merely steal weapons and silver. They took our women! They took my future wife!"

His eyes met mine, and his tense posture relaxed somewhat.

"Still, if possible, I want Einarr alive. And no harm is to come to his family, or any other women and children."

 _They do not know._

"Einarr is not here," I said, drawing a deep breath. "He did not break the treaty. He and his warriors are trading on warmer shores. It was . . . it was Jamarr."

"Jamarr?" Edvard and Emundi spoke at the same time.

"He ordered the attack. A group of outlaws led by a man called Laugi joined with some of Einarr's men and made Jamarr their chieftain in Einarr's absence. They have taken over the village. Jamarr asked specifically for me . . . and for Ro-se."

Edvard's eyes widened, emotions of rage and sorrow playing upon his features as he stared at me.

"He must die!" Emundi snarled. The men all voiced their agreement.

"He is dead already. I-I killed him. I killed him."

Silence fell at once, everyone's rapt attention on me.

"That is to say . . . Tonna and I k-killed him together. She saved me from him and held him down." My voice grew stronger. "But I wielded the blade. I am sorry I cheated you of your blood vengeance, but it was he or I. And I am glad he is dead. I gave him a coward's death. He did not deserve to die in combat and go to Valhalla!"

I looked away as I took another sip from the bottle, blinking back tears. I had meant what I said, but the mere mention of what had transpired was enough to leave me trembling, and I did not wish to look weak in front of the warriors.

Wordlessly, Edvard turned to me and scooped me up into his arms, walking down the shore and away from the others. When we were out of earshot, he sat down in the sand with me in his lap and pulled off his shrug to drape around me.

"You are safe now, my brave, beautiful woman."

"I was so frightened," I whispered, "for myself and for our child. Jamarr wanted to . . . to kill it. He would have done to me what he did to Ro-se!"

I could no longer keep from weeping, all of my fear and worry turning into warm tears that soaked into Edvard's tunic as he held me. He pressed his lips against the crown of my head, whispering to me.

"Ek ann thér, my Bella. I love you."

I wanted to reply in kind, but my throat was too constricted to utter anything intelligible. Edvard did not seem to mind, shushing me softly as I attempted to speak through my sobs.

"It is over," he said, rocking me gently. "I am here."

"H-how?" I stuttered, looking up at him.

In the moonlight, his eyes looked silver, his face taking on an other-earthly glow. In that moment I would have believed him, had he told me he were, in fact, a god come down to earth. No mortal man could possibly be built so strongly with a face so beautifully sculpted as his. It did not seem plausible that he should be real, that he should be mine.

"How are you here now?" I elaborated. "I thought it would be weeks before your return. It is still early autumn."

Gazing at me, he brushed away the moisture on my cheeks.

"You called for me," he murmured. "Each night in my dreams, you came to me, calling me home. What could I do but obey? I declined the hospitality of the tribes we traded with and set sail at once. You called for me."

He drew his brows together, letting out a breath.

"I only wish I could have come home sooner. I would die to spare you what you have undergone. The reason I asked Beni to buy your freedom was to keep you safe, and I failed regardless. Are the gods punishing us, Bella?"

I shook my head, reaching up to touch the side of his face, hoping my touch would bring him comfort.

"They have blessed us. Our child grows strong within me. I prayed to them that you would return safely, and you have. I prayed that you would come for me, and you have. I love you, my Viking."

Edvard turned his attention for a moment toward the fire in the distance before lowering his head. My heart started galloping, another sob caught in my throat as he pressed his lips against mine, the sensation chasing away every fright, every worry, and dark thought I had experienced in our time apart. All that remained was bliss as he kissed me, his mouth gently tentative, his scent and warmth reviving almost forgotten parts of me. Responding, I parted my lips, seeking his taste. I whimpered in protest as he pulled back to regard me, his eyes seemingly darker now, liquid iron.

"You desire me still," he whispered, sounding astounded. "I feared perhaps . . . after _him_. . . after—"

"No. He never . . . The other men would not let him. I was to be used for bargaining. He did not touch me. I desire you more than ever."

"Thank the gods." His exhalation made his shoulders drop. "You cannot know the thoughts that went thorough me when you said he was the one who had taken you. I feared the worst."

"I am well. But there are others who are not. We must save them, Edvard. All of them."

"And we shall; I promise. Anything you can tell us might be of value." He glanced toward his men and then back to me, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"But first, kiss me again, my beauty. I have missed your sweetness."

Heat rose to my cheeks, and I felt myself smiling for the first time since the raid, the glow of our love warming me better than any fire could.

 **Who's happy now? :) He's baaaack! Bella worked her magic and called him home.**

 **Now there's just the small task of attacking the village and freeing everyone. And what about Tonna? Dead or alive? Tune in next time to find out, and thank you for reading.**

 **To all the old readers I summoned: be sure to check out my profile. I have some new one and two-shots you'll enjoy.**

 **Take care!**

 **P.S: The fire doors are legit. They really did do that. Smart.**


	4. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

 **Thank you to my prereaders and my beta, Chayasara, for another lightning fast editing job. Seriously, I think she literally drops everything the moment I send her an email. It's pretty amazing!**

 **Real life sucks, unemployed and hating it, blah blah, etc. I'm just happy I was finally able to force this chapter out, one excruciating word after another. Thank you all so much for sticking with me. Hopefully, the next one will be a lot easier to write! *Fingers crossed* Regardless, this story will be completed, so you don't have to keep asking me. I promise that it will. We're getting closer.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **BPOV**

The hounds began growling simultaneously, drawing the attention of the men toward the forest, all of them jumping to their feet and grabbing their weapons. Edvard held out his arm, shielding me behind him. Soon, a lone figure came out of the darkness and into the light of the fire.

I recognized him—Tyrvi, one of the young men with whom I had danced at my freedom feast.

"There is a small group of men in the forest," he said. "They are making their way down here to the coast, albeit slowly."

"They are looking for Bella," Edvard said, looking down at me.

"Yes," I whispered. "They will have noticed my absence by now."

"We will use it to our advantage." He turned his attention to the men. "We must stop them before they see our ships and run back to the village. We cannot lose the element of surprise. Do they have dogs with them as well?"

"Yes," Tyrvi answered, "but they did not catch my scent."

"They are following Bella's, or rather that of her bloody dress," Emundi said. "It will lead them down here."

Edvard's smile was sinister.

"Good. We will hide in the tree line." He looked around at his men. "They will not leave this beach alive. Understood?"

"Yes, chieftain!" Their voices were as one.

Emundi ran toward the forest with the others, except for Beni who was holding on to the dogs.

"You two will stay down here," Edvard said, his eyes flickering from me to Beni. "Put out the fire, and keep the hounds quiet. This will not take long."

"Yes, my chieftain," my brother said.

"Please, be careful," I implored.

Edvard grinned, swinging the large axe in his hand with playful ease as though it were a child's wooden toy.

"Thank you, my Bella. There are many of us and few of them. Do not worry."

But the moment he turned and ran toward the edge of the woods, my heart stuttered with concern. I very much doubted I would ever stop feeling as such. I helped Beni throw wet sand on the fire, leaving us with only with the moon and stars to light up the night. We knelt down next to each other and stared into the darkness. The only sounds heard were the constant waves behind us and the occasional whine from one of the dogs.

"Be calm," Beni murmured, running his hands over their fur to settle them down.

"You would have passed me by had the dogs not sniffed me out," I whispered. "I am forever grateful you brought them with you though I do not understand why."

My brother chuckled.

"Perhaps you will understand once we reach the village. These are hunting and fighting dogs. They protect and kill for us if necessary. Their teeth are not to be trifled with."

I shivered at the thought, pulling the fur shrug tighter around me as I remembered how terrified I had felt when the dogs burrowed their way into my hiding place. Next to me, my brother drew a deep breath and let it out, turning his face toward me.

"I spoke to Arndis after the attack."

"Is she well?" I asked, realizing I had no knowledge of how the rest of the village had fared after I was taken away. "The children? Was anyone hurt?"

"Arndis and the children are well, thanks only to you and your courage."

I was surprised to detect regret in his voice.

"I should have been with the four of you."

"You were outside fighting," I said. "You could not have known they would search the woods behind the house."

"Still, I gave my word to Edvard to protect you in his absence, and I failed him. I failed you, my sister."

"You did not. Only the gods could have known what was to come. I know the history of our village well and how long it has enjoyed peace. No one is to blame but Jamarr, and he is dead."

I shivered once more.

"Are _you_ well?" Beni asked. "What of the child?"

 _He knows._

His voice was so calm, and after everything that had come to pass, my once great secret now seemed minor in comparison.

"We are both well." I smiled to myself. "Edvard once told me I was not skilled in the art of deception. It seems he was right—I believed I had hidden my circumstances."

Beni laughed through his nose.

"I understand why you did it, but you need not worry. I adopted you into my house. You are my sister now and forever. No mortal can change that. You always have a home with us, Bella."

"Thank you," I whispered. "You have become my family in such a short time. I did not think it possible."

I realized there was something Beni had not mentioned.

"Did everyone make it through the attack unharmed?" I asked.

My brother shifted next to me.

"Who?" I whispered.

"Harald Birgirson and Erland Hakanson feast in Valhalla," he murmured.

The names were unfamiliar to me, but I still felt a pang of sadness, knowing they were Edvard's men and of my village.

"And a girl from Edvard's house," Beni added. "Lina."

"No," I whispered, though I knew my brother would not lie to me. "Not Lina."

Beni's hand rested between my shoulder blades, warm and reassuring.

"I am sorry. Did you know her well?"

"Only somewhat," I admitted. "We lived and worked together, but I spent most of my time with Ro-se and Ester."

Tears flooded my eyes, and I was grateful for the darkness.

"I hoped to know her better, though. My friend, Jakob, I believe he wanted her for his wife one day. They could have been happy together." I swallowed to make my voice less rough. "H-how did she. . . ?"

"She and a few others escaped through a fire door, just as you and Arndis. I believe she took her own life when the attackers attempted to carry her off, or perhaps she hurt one of them, and they killed her. She had a bloody knife in her hand."

I did my best to stifle a sob. It made sense. Lina would rather have died than be taken away. Jamarr had brutalized her when she was a mere child, and ever since, she had been frightened of strange men, spending her nights in the barn with the children whenever visiting Vikings took their pleasure among Edvard's thrall women. And at the end, she had acted bravely. I shuddered to think what Jamarr might have done to her had she been brought here with me. There would have been no protection for her, as I was granted. To most men, she was worth the same as an animal. And now she was dead, never able to wed Jakob and live a free life. Anger mixed with sorrow. I pushed it down as best I could, focusing on the forest ahead of us.

It was so quiet, and yet I knew Edvard and his men lay in waiting.

"There," Beni whispered after a while.

Glimmers of light danced between the trees, torches being carried by the men who were searching for me. Blind fools, they walked toward their death and knew nothing of it, not until it was too late.

"NOW!"

Edvard's command was followed by the war cries of his warriors, all but drowning out the surprised exclamations of the smaller group as they were attacked. I could see very little as their torches fell, glimpses of axes and swords swinging and bodies moving. It was over quickly, as Edvard had predicted.

I exhaled with relief as I spotted him picking up one of the still lit torches. He was safe. The group returned to the shore, once more squatting down around the now dark fire pit. Though calm on the outside, I could feel the pent up energy rolling off their hulking bodies. They wanted to fight more, especially Edvard and Emundi, both of whom had trouble sitting still.

"They are strangers to me," Edvard said, motioning toward the forest. "Only a handful and none of them Einarr's men. The choice is now between attacking Einarr's great house first, where many of them may dwell, or go from home to home quietly. Bella?"

I could only just make out his face in the darkness.

"Yes, my chieftain," I said, opting for a more formal way of speaking since we were in public.

"You said our women were divided, and you did not see them thereafter?"

"Yes. I was kept with Einarr's family, not allowed to roam. Some of them may yet be there at the back of the house. I believe there are living quarters there for Einarr's unwed warriors. They took their meals in the great hall."

"I believe you are correct."

"But Jutta also told me that the outlaws have taken over the houses of Einarr's men who are away. Some of the women may be there as well. Jamarr . . . Jamarr declared them all property."

I drew a breath to calm myself.

"Some of Einarr's warriors have betrayed their chieftain," Emundi said. "I recognized a few during the attack."

I nodded.

"Yes, this is true. They joined Jamarr. He wanted to start a war, and I believe conquer all of the villages up and down this shore."

"And make himself a king," Edvard added with disdain in his voice. "Did he have enough men for such an undertaking?"

I felt everyone's eyes on me.

"I do not know. A group of men arrived today to join him. Perhaps more are on their way. I believe their plans may have changed now that Jamarr is dead. They spoke of an island to the north, a new place to settle, and the leader of the outlaws, Laugi, was interested by the prospect. Perhaps they will no longer pose a threat to us or the other villages."

Edvard pondered this for a few moments.

"Thank you, Bella." He rose to his feet, addressing the men once more. "Only a fool would attempt a journey to the north at this time of year, and no matter their plans, they are outlaws. They have disturbed our peace and threatened our future. Since we do not know their exact numbers, we will save Einarr's house for last. Too long have these lawbreakers been allowed to roam. It ends tonight!"

The warriors voiced their approval, standing up all around me. I quickly stood, too, my heart pounding with both fear and anticipation. I had no love of violence, but I longed to free the women and children I had left behind as well as learn of Tonna's fate.

Edvard approached, looking first at me and then at my brother.

"Beni, I would have you fighting with us."

"Yes, my chieftain."

"Bella, you will remain here." He glanced over his shoulder for a moment. "Tyrvi is brave and loyal but inexperienced in combat. He will stay here with you until the fighting is done."

His words created a strange unbidden feeling of fear within me.

"I want to come with you. Do not leave me behind, please."

I could not fully comprehend why, but the thought of Edvard going off without me did not sit well with me. It simply felt wrong.

"You will be safer here," he said, lowering his voice.

"Unless another group is out searching for me. Laugi said I was valuable. What if there are more of them out there? Tyrvi cannot protect me then."

"Do you believe there is another search party?"

"No," I admitted. "But I would still rather go along. Where on this earth will I be safer than by your side, shielded by your mighty strength?"

My Viking chuckled.

"You flatter me, woman. Beni, she is your sister. What say you?"

"As long as you do not take up point, I believe it will be safe enough for her to be with you. My sister is clever and brave. She managed to escape, after all."

"Only with the help of Tonna," I hastened to add. "I would surely be dead if not for her."

"I have misjudged her, it would seem. Never would I have thought you and she would become allies," Edvard said.

"She was forced to marry Jamarr. She and I share a similar past now—Or perhaps _shared_ , because I fear she may be dead, slain by the outlaws."

I drew a stuttering breath, wishing I could seek the comfort of Edvard's embrace and all the while pondering if I should reveal the full extent of Tonna's involvement. She had not acted out of ill intentions, and she could not have foreseen Jamarr's betrayal. He was an outlaw, and therefore, fleeing to Iceland would have been his best option had it not been for his thirst for power. I understood her motivation. After all, I had run away to avoid my father's arranging another marriage for me. Tonna had sought her own escape. Both of our plans failed us miserably, but where mine led me to Edvard, hers had led her into a plot much more sinister than she could have predicted. I prayed that Tonna had survived, but I knew that if she had, it would most likely be only a matter of time before her brother sought her a new husband. That was the way of the world, both here and on the shores of my birth. Women were moved about as possessions, bartered and bought, stolen and sold.

And even as I stood there on the shore, safe and sound, miraculously able to decide my own destiny, the knowledge that I was unique in the matter infuriated me.

"I need a weapon."

My voice was strong, stronger perhaps than I had ever heard it before. In the silence that followed, I noticed Edvard and Beni exchange looks before my brother cleared his throat and held out a sheathed dagger to me.

"Thank you."

As I held the handle in the palm of my hand, a vivid memory of slicing through Jamarr's flesh danced before my eyes. I tightened my grip on the knife. I had killed before, and if I had to, I would again. I would stop at nothing to free the women held by the outlaws.

"Are you ready?" Edvard asked me.

I looked up at him and nodded. It was time to end this and then return home, though I knew I would do so a changed woman. I had seen too much to remain unaltered, but I believed this to be a good thing. Once I wed Edvard, I would assume a position of at least a little power, and I intended to put it to good use. First, though, the rescue awaited, and I took my place in the middle of the group of warriors, flanked by my Viking.

"Stay with me at all times," he murmured, just as I heard Emundi give the command to move forward.

We walked toward the woods, as dark as before, but now I felt perfectly safe knowing Edvard was with me.

The village appeared tranquil as we approached, the houses quiet and dark. I estimated it was close to the halfway point between night and day, and I hoped this meant the outlaws would all be asleep by now. From my position in the middle of the group, I was unable to see how Emundi gained access to the first house we came upon, but he did so quietly. Edvard put his hand on my elbow, silently telling me not to move forward as the warriors entered the dwelling. The quiet of the night seemed only to heighten my feelings of nervous anticipation as I listened with bated breath. The silence was broken by muffled exclamations and then the piercing cries of at least two women, followed by a small child screaming out in fear. The noise continued, making my stomach twist with each passing moment. Would we now lose the element of surprise which Edvard had said was so important?

"Bella, come here!" Emundi appeared at the door, motioning for me with urgency.

I rushed forward into the house with Edvard behind me. I blinked against the light from the hearth, taking in the scene: two kneeling half-naked men gagged and restrained by Edvard's warriors on one side of the room, and two young women huddled together on the other side, one of them clutching a small child in her arms. Each time Beni or one of the other men attempted to quiet them, their cries grew higher in both pitch and volume. I watched them huddle together and recognized the terror they felt, the fear Edvard's men were causing unwittingly.

I knelt down in front of the women, sisters by the look of it, and tossed my knife behind me before holding out my hands in supplication.

"You are safe," I said, making my voice soft and soothing. "Shh, all is well now."

My words did not seem to have their intended effect, both women and the child still wailing in despair, pushing themselves against the wall as though this would hide them from the strangers looming over them. Out of sheer desperation, I then did the only thing I could think of to appear non-threatening. I began singing—an old lullaby my mother had sung to me and my sisters each night after our prayers. Whether it was the strangeness of my native tongue, or the surprise at hearing singing at this time of distress, I did not know. But it worked. A hush fell over the entire house, the child staring at me in wonder as the women blinked against their tears, still shooting fearful glances at the men behind me, though now blessedly silent. My voice faltered for a moment as I saw that both of the young women bore several bruises on their faces as well as dark shadows underneath their eyes. They had been terribly abused. As I held the last tone, I smiled at the little boy now sucking on his thumb as he leaned into his mother, his eyes already growing heavy.

"You are safe," I said again. "These men are all from the village of chieftain Edvard Karlsson, come to free you. I am his betrothed, Bella Benadottir, and on my honor, I swear no harm will come to you."

After a few moments they both nodded.

"Are your husbands away with Einarr?" Edvard asked, taking a knee at my side.

The woman holding the sleepy little boy began weeping once more.

"Mine is," the other one said. "Torhild's husband . . . he would not betray Einarr."

"They killed him," Torhild cried, holding her child closer still. "They killed him in front of us!"

Edvard's jaw ticked, his hands closing into fists.

"Emundi," he said, motioning to the restrained men. "Take them outside and dispose of them. You need to make it quiet . . . but not painless."

"Gladly," Emundi answered, his eyes glowing with anticipation as he and several of the warriors hauled the outlaws out the door, whimpering muffled protests.

As the two women rose to their feet, Torhild lost her balance and stumbled, her slight frame nearly unable to support the added weight of her son who was still in her arms. I went to offer her my help, but Tyrvi was faster, taking a gentle hold of her elbow.

"Lean on me," he said.

Torhild glanced at me, her eyes wary and questioning. I nodded, hoping to reassure her, and watched as she slowly put some of her weight on Tyrvi's arm, shifting her son to rest on her hip before she let him lead her toward the seating area by the hearth where her sister joined them. I could not help but smile when I saw Tyrvi's look of admiration as he gazed upon Torhild and next reached out to tickle her son's bare feet, making the child laugh. Laughter was still possible in this house, even after everything that had transpired. The thought warmed me.

The night passed in similar fashion, liberating house after house. The men inside were no match for Edvard and his warriors and were swiftly dealt with, the outlaws killed and the traitors restrained and gagged. Their fate would be decided by Einarr upon his return, their pleas falling on deaf ears.

Finally, as dawn approached, we faced Einarr's great house atop the hill. The warriors surrounding me were gripping their weapons tightly in anticipation, itching for a good fight, but Edvard cautioned them.

"There are women and small children in there. The outlaws will not hesitate to use them as shields if we barge in." He looked toward the lightening horizon. "We must be stealthy and—"

The dogs all began growling at once.

"Look!" Beni pointed at the door. "Someone is coming out."

"Down," Edvard commanded.

Crouching in the tall grass, I was able to make out a single figure hurrying down the hill, running straight for us.

"Quietly," Edvard murmured to Emundi, who drew his sword, ready to strike.

I strained my eyes, wholly focused on our intruder. There was a familiarity there. The flailing arms, the short stature, the stumbling gait of someone—someone wearing a dress!

"Stop!" I protested, jumping to my feet mere seconds before she would have been run through by Emundi's blade.

The woman tumbled into my arms, nearly knocking me over.

"Bella!" Edvard was at my side at once, pulling me back and away from suspected harm.

"Master? Master!" The woman threw herself at the feet of my Viking.

Only then did I recognize her.

"Jutta!" I stepped forward and helped her to her feet.

She stared at me, Edvard, and then the large group of warriors before bursting into tears.

"We are saved," I whispered, wrapping my arms around her.

Beside me Edvard spoke softly.

"We have no time for this now. Jutta, you must help us get the women and children out."

She drew a deep breath, pulling away from me.

"Yes, Master."

I realized she was dressed for travel in a warm cloak with a supply pack draped across her torso.

"You were running away?"

"I followed you," she whispered. "I-I could stay no longer."

Her wide eyes darted to Edvard.

"I am sorry, Master. They took Miki away and . . . they _hurt_ me."

She held out her hands, and in the gray light of approaching dawn, the dark bruises on her wrists stood out horribly against her pale skin. She had been held down or perhaps restrained with rope. I shuddered at the sight, tears filling my eyes.

"They punished you because I escaped." My voice came out a croak.

"No." Jutta's voice was firm. "They need no excuse. You killed Jamarr and I am glad thereof. I wish I could have witnessed it. I wish . . ."

In her eyes I saw the same rage that burned within me, the craving to do violence against our tormentors.

"Jutta needs a weapon," I said, holding her gaze.

"B-but . . . thralls are not—"

"What says my chieftain?" I asked Edvard, interrupting her.

His gaze flickered from mine down to Jutta's wrist, his nostrils flaring with barely contained anger.

"Thrall or freeborn," he ground out, handing Jutta a blade similar to the one I had received, "you, too, deserve your vengeance."

She accepted it with shakings hands, staring at the knife in disbelief.

"Tell me the layout of the house and where they sleep," Edvard commanded. "Make haste."

Jutta revealed that most of the men were in the barracks but that a few had fallen asleep in the great hall, collapsed in a drunken stupor.

"They drank to Jamarr's memory," she said. "And celebrated. Laugi is their chieftain now."

"What of Tonna?" I asked. "Is she dead?"

"I do not know. They hauled her from the bedchamber covered in blood. She was screaming and cursing them to Hel, fighting them the whole way as they removed her from the house. I do not know where they took her."

"Perhaps she is still alive then," I whispered.

I had to believe Tonna would be able to survive her ordeal as I had. If not for her, it would have been only a matter of time before Jamarr had gotten his hands on me. My child would have suffered the same fate as that of Ro-se's.

"You two will stay out here with your brother," Edvard said to me. "Beni, if anyone escapes, you know what to do."

Beni nodded, placing himself and his hounds in front of me and Jutta as the other men slowly advanced on the house.

"Quietly," I heard Edvard command. "Make safe the women and children first. The men are drunk, and they do not expect us."

I swayed on my feet, cold and exhaustion threatening to take hold of me as I forced myself to remain alert. And it was good that I had, for in the next moment, noise erupted from the house—sounds of fighting and yelling—in sharp contrast to the quiet of the early morning. I startled as a man stumbled out of the door, heading straight for us. He was a stranger to me and therefore a threat, but before he could reach us, he noticed Beni. He veered off and ran, my brother on his heels, the dogs snapping the air with their strong teeth, eager to sink them into their target.

"Bella!"

I quickly turned to Jutta, her breaths coming out fast in small, frightened puffs of white clouds as she grabbed my arm, pulling me backward, her gaze fixed on the house. My spine stiffened as yet another man came out, this one armed with a sword which he raised as he ambled toward us. With my small knife in hand, feelings of terror and incredulity shot through me, paralyzing me. How could I have ever believed I was able to defend myself, let alone my child? I had no skills, no real bodily strength. The feeling of helplessness extended to my hand which had begun to tremble, and my eyes sought out my brother for help, only to realize he would not be able to get to us in time. Jutta and I looked at each other for only a moment, both of us still backing away. Should we fight or try to run? Resolutely, Jutta stepped in front of me, shielding me with her own body, shielding me from harm as the man approached. And I knew it was not because she was a thrall and I a free woman. It was because she was my friend.

But then the man whirled around, his attention no longer on us. Edvard charged him so fast, it seemed as though his feet never touched the ground, and he looked every bit an avenging god. His mouth opened in a savage roar as he attacked the stranger, the look in his eyes murderous. Jutta and I jumped to the side out of harm's way as my Viking took him down with the ease of a trained warrior, his axe connecting with the side of the man's head before he could even raise his sword. He went down hard, landing only a few steps from me, his face still twitching as blood poured out of the head wound. My knees threatened to give out as both relief and nausea swept over me, and I dropped the knife on the ground. I swayed only for a moment, and then Edvard was there, lifting me off my feet, his arms shaking as he clutched me to him, tucking my head underneath his chin.

"I thought . . ." His voice shook as well. "I thought I would not get to you in time."

I slipped my still trembling arms around his neck, holding on as tightly as I could.

"Thank you, Jutta," Edvard said to my friend. "You protected my Bella."

"Always, Master."

The sounds of fighting coming from the house ceased, and then I heard Emundi's proclamation: "All are safe! Miki and Tonna are alive!"

It was finally over, this horrible ordeal. Emundi hauled out Laugi, forcing him to kneel.

Edvard set me down gently next to Jutta before approaching the man on the ground. Even from behind, I could see the rage rolling off his large body as he stalked toward the man who had led the attack on our village.

"You stole my woman." Edvard's voice was low and calm. Too calm. "You stole her and gave her to my sworn enemy."

The man looked pale in the early sunrise, his eyes darting around for help. He would find none here. Edvard's men would die for him, their loyalty to their chieftain unwavering.

"N-no!" Laugi protested. "I treated her well. I did not know she was your intended. I swear it. Jamarr—"

"DO NOT SPEAK HIS NAME!" Edvard roared. "He is cursed. No one will speak his name again. Ever."

Laugi bowed his head, cowering. Edvard turned and held out his hand to me.

"Bella, come here."

 _Me?_

I walked slowly, unsure what Edvard wanted but trusting him all the same. Laugi's eyes turned wild and feverish.

"Yes, tell him, Bella!" he insisted. "Tell him how I saved you from J— from _him_. I treated you well! I-I was deceived. I have not caused any harm!"

The small sob that Jutta let out behind me made my step falter. I was barely able to speak, I was so angry.

"And what of her?" I asked through clenched teeth, turning sideways to motion to Jutta. "How well did you treat her?"

Laugi's gaze flickered to the woman behind me and then back to me, a frown on his face.

"But she is only a thrall."

With those words, he sealed his own fate. Rage—liquid, scorching rage—caused my fists to clench at my side and my blood to boil. I had to press my lips together to prevent myself from screaming at him how wrong he was and curse him with the power of all the goddesses. My people were watching.

"Kill him," I simply said. "A man like him does not deserve to live."

Edvard's eyes flared with approval.

"Jutta," he called over his shoulder. "Choose his death."

The answer came immediately.

"The hounds."

Laugi howled his protests, but no one listened. Edvard took my hand and lead me farther away from the gathering crowd.

"Close your eyes," he whispered as he embraced me, pressing the side of my face against his broad chest and covering my other ear.

I did not hear the screams of Laugi as he was torn apart nor the cheers of the crowd. All I heard was Edvard's heart beating a strong and steady rhythm, the sound a reminder of happier times ahead when I would listen to it each night as I journeyed into sleep, safe and warm in his arms.

"Please. Take me home," I murmured. "Make me yours."

My Viking pressed a kiss into my hair, holding me closer still, one of his hands settling on my belly, his long fingers splayed wide over the precious life inside.

"My beauty," he said, his voice low and soft and meant only for me, "the gods themselves could not stop me."

 **Up next: The aftermath. Who will stay and who will go back home?**

 **I have a ton of research to do on weddings in the Viking Age, so there's that to look forward to as well. :)**

 **Lastly: I don't read anonymous reviews, sorry. My friend handles those for me.**

 **Take care until next time!**


	5. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Twilight**_ **. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Hey! I'm still alive and kicking—I've just been unable to write very much in the past . . . year? Christ, it's been way too long, you don't have to tell me. Anyway, things have been less than great this past year, and I'm more than ready to say goodbye to 2019 and start anew.**

 **It's morning on the 24th, the day we celebrate Christmas in Denmark, and I'm having my coffee while the kids run amuck around me. Just to set the scene. I'm thankful for them, for my friends (RL and online), you who are reading this, and for being employed again. It was looking pretty hopeless there for a while around August after 8 months of no work and no prospects.**

 **Also, no more publishing deal, which is why** _ **Crossing the Lines**_ **never came out as a book. It's back in my hands again and I'm trying to find the best way to publish it. Self-publishing through Amazon looks pretty complicated, since I'm not American and we don't have an Amazon of our own I can use, but I'll figure something out. Ideally, I'm hoping a small romance publisher will pick it up and make it into a book. Fingers crossed.**

 **Huge thanks to Chayasara for editing this at record speed during the holidays. We're talking a matter of hours here! I'm as always amazed and grateful at her skills and ability to figure out what I mean—even when I use the completely wrong word to express it. :D**

 **BPOV**

The bright blue sky seemed a strange yet fitting setting as we gathered around the hastily dug hole in the ground. There were no tears of mourning nor laments of loss. This was not an unhappy occasion, and it was as though the sun knew it, its pale light shining down on us, unseasonably warm. Edvard's face was stoic as two of his men removed the shroud from the body now laid out for all to see. I shuddered and looked away, not wanting to gaze upon the face of the man whose life I had taken. Edvard had urged me to stay behind and rest in the comfort of Einarr's home, but I knew I had to witness this, if nothing else than to relay it to Tonna, whose injuries were being tended to and to assure her that her tormentor of a husband was truly gone, unable to ever hurt her again.

"You will not remember him," Edvard said. "No songs or poems will be composed, no cups raised in his honor. No sacrifices and rites will be performed to help him to Valhalla. He will have no rest, no afterlife at all, his punishment for a life of betrayal and dishonor!"

My Viking grasped his axe, lifting it high in the air before bringing it down, hitting his intended target. Several of his men mumbled their approval as Edvard pushed the body into the grave and, without ceremony, kicked its severed head so that it tumbled over the edge as well.

"One last thing," Edvard said, holding out his hand to his brother.

I watched as Emundi handed him an iron stake, roughly half the length of his body, and was unable to hold back a gasp as my Viking kneeled down and drove it through the body in the grave. I felt faint, unsteady on my legs, but at the same time relieved. It was done. I stumbled, my eyes bleary with fatigue. Edvard was at my side instantly, holding on to me.

"Enough," he said. "You will rest now."

I did not argue.

"Why did you do that," I asked instead, "drive him through?"

"So he will not return as a living corpse, a _draugr_ ," Edvard said, whispering the unfamiliar word, "and seek vengeance on the living who he believes have wronged him."

I shivered at the notion, incredible as it was.

"You must not think of it. He will never harm you again."

"I know," I whispered, unable to keep my head from lolling forward against his chest.

I wanted nothing more than to sink into Edvard's arms and let sleep carry me off, but before he could lift me up, Beni intercepted.

"I will carry her," he said, his voice firm.

I looked up at the two men, who seemed to be having a silent conversation, each of them now with a hand on my shoulder.

"Edvard, she is not your wife yet," Beni whispered, raising his eyebrows.

I glanced around us, realizing people were now paying more attention to us than the grave being covered. Throughout the night, Edvard had touched and held me, even kissed me under the cover of darkness, but now the night was over and with it seemingly also Beni's leniency. Even as both my body and soul ached with longing for Edvard's embrace, I knew my brother was right. I was not yet Edvard's wife, and he should not be physically affectionate with me, especially not in front of people from Einarr's village. It simply was not done. All the while, I knew these were hardly normal circumstances and understood Edvard's urge to care for me after thinking he had lost me. I wished Beni would show more understanding and decorum and not openly defy his chieftain over something as innocent as him carrying me back to the village. They were both acting unwisely, creating discord where none was needed after all we had already been through. Was this the result of a night filled with tension and violence? Several of the men still seemed on edge, their large bodies teeming with unspent exertion. The women around me, on the other hand, stood close together, providing silent support and comfort to each other, no aggression in sight now that the danger was over. How strangely different we were at certain times, men and women.

I looked up at Beni and Edvard once more, the two of them sizing each other up even though I knew they were the closest of friends. Perhaps they needed to spend some of their vigor wrestling on the ground as unruly boys were wont to do, but I would have no part in it.

"I will walk," I said, backing away from both of them, a spark of irritation making my voice strong. "I am tired but not infirm, and I will not have you fighting over me."

Both of them stared at me, blinking. As I turned, I could hardly believe I had spoken with such authority.

Jutta appeared by my side.

"May I walk with you, Mistress, and offer you my arm?"

For a moment I was confused by her offer, but then I remembered the class divide that firmly separated us in status. As a thrall, she was meant to walk behind me, not next to me. How wrong it all seemed though I knew I could do nothing to change those circumstances.

"Thank you, Jutta," I said, adding genuine warmth to my voice as I linked my arm with hers, "I would appreciate that."

"I will tend to you when we return. Would you like a bath before you sleep?"

I gave her a tired smile.

"We will both of us rest. Will you stay with me, or does Miki need you?"

Her face paled and she swallowed before answering.

"I would like to stay with you. Please."

Her reply surprised me.

"Has he not been kind to you?" I whispered.

She nodded, her eyes filling with tears.

"He is a good master, but . . ."

"But what?" I prompted carefully.

"I want to go home." She let out a quiet sob, clutching my arm. "I miss my mother."

My heart broke for her. I knew all too well the pain she felt. Even though I was blissfully happy and in love, fully committed to sharing my life with Edvard, I still missed my family every single day. I would never consider going back, but I was beginning to suspect that Jutta and Miki did not share what Edvard and I did.

"Would Miki let you leave?" I asked. "Are you not his bed thrall?"

"Yes, though not his only one. He is kind and gentle but also young. He enjoys many women."

Oh. That certainly changed the circumstances—at least in my mind.

"I will speak with Edvard on the matter," I said. "I would have you come home with us."

Jutta's teary smile brought wetness to my own eyes. I wiped at them, glancing over my shoulder. Edvard and Beni were following us in silence—my two protectors. In an ideal world, Jutta would have the same level of protection, which was hardly the case unless I made it so somehow. I knew I had no power to order her released from Miki's service, but Jutta wanted to be with her mother, and I would be damned if I did not at least attempt to bring her home with us.

I spent the remainder of the day resting though it seemed I was the only one. To my surprise, Edvard had proclaimed that there was to be an assembly that very evening in the great hall, and as I entered I could see how much work had been done. There was no trace of the fighting that had taken place just this morning, and a feast had been set up for Edvard and his men. Knowing how busy the women of the house must have been while I had lazed about made me feel spoiled even though I knew my Viking would not have let me lift a finger to exert myself—especially after he had ordered Jutta to keep me off my feet for the entire day.

I felt many eyes on me though only one pair mattered. Edvard sat at the head of the table in the seat of power, having taken over leadership of the village in the absence of his ally. The gods themselves only knew when the rightful chieftain might return from his journey. I hoped it would be soon. I longed for home even though Einarr's family did all they could to make our stay comfortable. Indeed, everything I wore belonged to them, from the knits and fur on my body to the warm boots on my feet. Einarr's wife had insisted, calling it an early wedding gift, and I could not refuse her generosity. I was therefore finely dressed as I walked through the hall, searching for an empty seat to take. A sudden hush settled over the gathering, and I looked toward my Viking. He was standing, holding out his hand for me to join him at the head of the long table. He had risen for _me_ – in front of everyone. Heat rose to my cheeks as I hurried toward him, placing my hand in his. I stole a glance at my brother, but thankfully he did not seem to mind, smiling at me from further down the table as I took my seat besides Edvard who remained on his feet.

"There is still much to do and matters to set right here," he said, looking around at his men and the people of the village gathered.

He was right. Bodies had been buried or burnt, blood had been cleaned up and injuries tended to, but it would take much longer to truly heal the wounds inflicted upon this community. There were women here who had lost their husbands, children who were now fatherless. Einarr and his warriors would return to find their homesteads ravaged, their wives, sons, and daughters traumatized, and the remaining men of the village either killed or imprisoned for treason. Their lives would never be the same.

"Tomorrow, my brother will return home." Edvard turned his gaze upon his men. "If any of you wish to stay here and winter, let me know tonight. Otherwise, most of you will be leaving with him tomorrow. I will remain until Einarr's return and help him dispense justice on the traitors before returning."

He lifted his drinking horn and held it high.

"Eat and drink well tonight. You have all honored our alliance with this village and have my gratitude as well as that of Einarr's people. Skól!"

"SKÓL!"

I reached for my own cup and held it up as everyone else did the same, all the while preoccupied with what Edvard had proclaimed. Did he count Tonna as one of the traitors on whom he would help dispense justice, and what would be her fate if found guilty? And with Emundi and, I assumed, Beni departing for home tomorrow, would I go with them or remain here with Edvard? After their display this morning, I doubted very much that my brother would allow me to stay without his protection as well as his watchful eye. The thought of being parted from my Viking once more caused a jolt of anxiety to stiffen my spine and quicken my breath. I had been without him for so long, and to only spend one day with him before leaving his side felt akin to torture. I dropped my hand and stared into my full cup, realizing that I had not completed the toast.

"My beauty, what is the matter?" Edvard's voice was low and gentle, his breath tickling the sensitive skin on the shell of my ear.

I shivered with pleasure despite my despondent mood and forced myself to look up to meet his concerned gaze.

"You will send me back home tomorrow, will you not?"

His drawn brows smoothed out, and his eyes grew tender.

"Yes. You will go with my brother and yours. I will only keep a handful of men here with me."

"But I want—" I began, blinking back tears.

He shushed me softly, shaking his head.

"Prepare our wedding. As soon as I return, we will be wed."

His statement surprised me. Edvard had been adamant that it take place during the dark and sometimes dreary season since it was to be a celebration for all of his people. It was only autumn.

"We will? I thought . . . "

His hand found mine under the table, all but engulfing it with its size yet capable of such gentleness.

"I will wait no longer," he said firmly. "I want to call you 'wife.'"

New tears welled but for an entirely different reason.

"Yes," I whispered back, "and I want to call you 'husband.'"

His thumb caressed my palm, drawing slow circles on my skin.

"I wish I could kiss you," he whispered, his darkened gaze drawn to my mouth.

"Yes," I croaked, unable to say anything more substantial as I fought not to lean toward him.

"Soon," he promised me, heaving a huge breath before straightening himself and taking his eyes off me. He did not let go of my hand, however.

We ate our meal like that, our stolen touch most likely noticeable to everyone who felt inclined to look, but I could not bring myself to care.

"How long do you think it will be until Einarr's return?" I asked.

Edvard sighed.

"A few weeks, perhaps a month. I returned early and he may do the same since this is Miki's first year in charge. Poor lad."

"Is he terribly hurt?"

His hand gave mine a comforting caress.

"No. He will be well soon. His pride is hurt more than his body."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes. I went to see him earlier. It seems the outlaws intended to use him to negotiate with Einarr if necessary. He has bruises and scrapes but no broken bones. What he needs is good food, drink, and a lusty woman to warm his bed. He is well-attended, I promise."

"Oh." My cheeks warmed at his description, which drew a low laugh from him. "Not by Jutta, though."

He shook his head.

"They . . . they do not have what we have," I said. "He will not free her and marry her."

"No. I did not think he would. The best she could hope for was to become his bed thrall though I no longer believe the position is to her liking." Edvard frowned. "She cringes away from men now . . . even me."

I could tell this bothered him, that he was the one who had inadvertently placed his former bed partner in dire straits. If I had not already known that Edvard was an honorable man, his concern would convince me of the fact. After all, he was chieftain and master of many, and any other man in his position would not have given a thought to the happiness of a mere thrall—especially not one he had discarded from his own service and given away.

"What is to become of her then?" I asked.

Edvard's expression finally lightened as he looked at me.

"I will leave that up to you, my beauty."

"To me?"

He nodded.

"It has not escaped my notice that her main concern now is serving and protecting you. I saw how she shielded you from harm."

"She did, yes."

"She is yours, then."

I gaped at him.

"Mine?"

"You were to have thralls as part of your _morgengifu_ ," he said, referring to the morning gift a bride received after the wedding night. "Jutta will be one of yours then."

I did my best to remind myself that this was the custom, and by becoming Edvard's wife, I would also become mistress to many thralls. The difference was that I alone would have the power to decide Jutta's fate, which made all the difference. A smile spread across my face.

"I have made you happy, then?" he asked unnecessarily.

"Yes. Thank you, Edvard." I gazed up at him. "You are . . . so very kind. I wish more people knew it."

He waved his free hand in a dismissive gesture though the one on mine tightened for a moment before he returned his attention to his plate and drinking horn.

"You believe some of your men wish to winter here?" I asked, changing the subject.

"The unwed ones, most likely," he confirmed, "the ones who have few attachments or no land of their own. There are widows here now and lands that need farming. It is soon after such a tragedy, however—"

Edvard stopped talking, his gaze drawn toward the entrance to the great hall where a solitary figure had entered. A hush settled over the gathered crowd, a collective sense of discord intruding upon the occasion. Tonna limped toward the dais, her face drawn and pale, but the set of her jaw determined and her eyes fixed on my Viking. There were fresh bruises on her face and a cut on her upper lip – evidence of her fight with the outlaws after my escape through the fire-door. She was dressed in trousers and a tunic, the clothes simple and unremarkable if not for the fact that they were clearly men's garments, like the ones she had worn when she first accompanied her brother to our village. They suited her in a way the dresses she had been made to wear as Jamarr's wife never had. Her bright red hair had been shorn off, now barely touching her shoulders. She should have appeared ridiculous, wearing a man's clothes and hairstyle, and perhaps she did to some of the people gathered here, but not to me. She stopped in front of the dais and looked briefly at me before returning her gaze to Edvard. A tense silence followed as the two of them stared at each other. Edvard raised his eyebrows in an arrogant quirk as he waited for her to show her deference, which was not only customary but also expected, given her inadvertent role in everything that had occurred, as well as the fact that Edvard had liberated this village. Tonna, however, stood tall and proud. The only thing betraying her confidence was the slight tremor in her voice as she spoke.

"I challenge you, Edvard Karlsson."

The stunned silence broke as scattered sounds of laughter erupted among the seated, more people joining in after a few moments. Edvard did not laugh. His eyes followed the movement as one of the thralls who was serving ran from the great hall. Then he looked at Tonna once more.

" _Einvigi_?" he asked, dropping his chin as she nodded.

My mind snagged on the word. I had heard it before somewhere, in a story that Emundi had told one night before bed as we all sat around the fire. Jakob had translated it for me at the time: single combat.

 _Gods in Valhalla, no!_

Tonna was strong and knew how to fight, but she was already injured, and even fully healed she would not stand a chance against Edvard. And she knew it. Twice I had witnessed her attempting to end her own life: first by her own hand and then as she faced the outlaws after Jamarr's death. Here was her third and final try. It would be a good death, a warrior's death of violence and blood spilled on the ground. It was all she wanted now, and I could not bear the thought. I knew why she sought death so eagerly. After all, had I not found myself in a similar situation not one year ago upon the death of my first husband? The idea of another marriage had been abhorrent to me and, I was certain, if Tonna had had the safety of a convent to flee to as I had, she would have done it already, knowing her brother would eventually arrange a marriage for her. He would not do so out of cruelty, and neither had my father. This was the way of both worlds: young women were married off to produce family alliances and breed children, and most did so with no complaint. Tonna and I did not fit that mold.

Deep in thought, I had missed the interactions around me, and now Edvard was rising from his seat. He walked from the great hall closely followed by Emundi. I turned my gaze toward Tonna, now flanked by Miki who looked pale and grim, having been summoned from his sickbed. The two of them followed my Viking and his brother out of sight. I was barely on my feet before Beni was at my side, shaking his head.

"Please," I beseeched him. "I need to speak for Tonna. She is acting out of desperation. She has no ill will toward Edvard or any of us, I swear it. She knew nothing of Jamarr's plan to attack us—she was forced into marrying him to project her younger sister!"

Beni sighed, folding his arms across his chest.

"You may speak with your betrothed upon their return. Tonna will have ample opportunity to speak for herself. I must join them out back, Bella."

"Will they fight now?" I asked, my voice high and thin with anxiety.

"At sunrise, most likely. Miki has voiced a protest, and we will discuss the matter now though I do not believe he will be able to stop the _einvigi_ despite the fact that Tonna is an unwed woman and therefore under his authority. You should prepare yourself."

Yelling and raging at the injustice of it all would not help, so I nodded obediently and took my seat once more. Beni gave me a small smile, patted my shoulder, and left by way of the others. I watched the people around me, barely able to mask my distaste, as all of them chatted excitedly about the confrontation they had just witnessed. Chieftain Edvard Karlsson was to fight a woman in single combat! They craved the entertainment of the spectacle as well as being able to tell others about it in the years to come. Such a rare event would make for a good story to tell around the hearth in the deep of winter— its conclusion, obviously, being the death of a foolhardy woman who behaved too much like a man.

The moment Edvard returned to the great hall, I wanted to jump to my feet and rush to him, but one look from him stayed me. His expression was hard and unrelenting, telling me that my pleas would not be welcomed.

"The practice grounds at first light," he announced, creating a collective hum of anticipation from the crowd. Miki's protest had then been overruled, as expected. Challenging someone to combat was gravely serious and, from what I understood of it, refusing a challenge would bring great dishonor on one's family name.

As he turned to stride away, I could no longer remain seated. I hurried after him, catching up to him in the darkened entryway.

"Please, Edvard," I beseeched, grasping his hand.

He faced me, glancing around to see that we were alone.

"Do not kill her. I beg you. She saved my life, sacrificed herself to save me and our child. She would rather die at your hand than—"

Edvard's mouth came down on mine, the motion of it causing me to take a step back only to have him follow, claiming my lips once more. My back leaned against the wall, aware of his hands on either side of my head clenched into fists, as though he did not dare touch me. His mouth was hungry and warm, his groan loud in my ears as he kissed me. Pulling back, he rested his forehead against mine, his breathing ragged.

"Trust me," he whispered, before pushing off the wall and striding away, the surrounding darkness swallowing him from sight quickly.

Trust him. There was no doubt that I did. With that certainty in my heart, I slept through the night, my body still recovering from the ordeal I had been through. Still, I felt nervous early the following morning as I went to the practice grounds behind Einarr's house, the place where his warriors trained, with Jutta directly behind me at my right shoulder. She had slept on a pallet on the floor next to my bed at her own insistence. Whether it was a refusal to leave my side or a reluctance to join the other thralls on the communal beds, I did not know. I was grateful for her companionship regardless as we stepped onto the dais overlooking the grounds, our breaths coloring the cold morning air. Even though I was dressed warmly in soft knits and furs, I shivered when Edvard and Tonna appeared, the former met with cheers and shouts of encouragement. The boisterousness of some of his warriors made me wonder if they had not yet been to bed this night, having chosen to stay up and celebrate in anticipation of this fight, this _einvigi._

While Tonna looked worse than the night before, still limping and even paler, Edvard was a sight to behold: Tall, well-muscled and broad shouldered, his green eyes alert and his hair pulled back at the nape of his neck, he was dressed simply in a tunic and trousers to ease his movements, feeling no need for armor or padded clothing against such an obviously inferior opponent. Everyone was aware of this—Tonna included. I had expected someone to speak, to make a declaration of sorts, but both Edvard and Tonna kept silent as they were each given a sword and a shield.

"What are the rules?" I asked over my shoulder, knowing Jutta would hear me.

"Rules?" She sounded as though she had not heard the word before. "The strongest, luckiest one survives."

I nodded, drawing in a deep breath. Trust Edvard. His eyes met mine for a moment before he turned his attention back to Tonna. As if on cue, they began circling each other. Around me, the crowd shouted comments as Tonna lunged again and again, each time missing her target. Had I not seen her fighting Jamarr, I would believe her to be incompetent, but what everyone saw now were the efforts of a half-starved, injured woman. Edvard all but danced around her, his feet light and sure as he sidestepped her attempts, showcasing his years of training and natural athletic ability. It made his lack of skills as a dancer all the stranger, and I would have laughed at the absurdity of my thought had the situation not been so serious. In the crowd, I caught sight of Miki, his young face somber and drawn. He was the only one not cheering for his sister's imminent demise even though she had grown up in this village among these people who now all wanted to see her dead.

It was clear even to my untrained eyes that Edvard was toying with her. He could have killed her the moment he was given his weapons, but for some reason he was making a display out of their fight, causing the crowd to laugh and cheer each time he avoided Tonna's increasingly desperate efforts. I would have expected to see a mocking smile on his handsome face, but he remained stoic and detached. The same could not be said for Tonna, who was openly crying, stumbling and veering as exhaustion set in. And still she fought, lunging with her sword as Edvard deflected with his though never attacking her in return although he easily could have.

Tonna fell to her knees, hurling her shield and sword in his direction as her face crumpled.

"Kill me!" she sobbed. "Finish it."

My breath caught as Edvard approached her, his weapon held out on front of him aimed at her throat.

"You have yielded," he stated, his voice calm and barely out of breath. "Your life is forfeit."

"Y-yes," Tonna gasped.

"It belongs to me, then." He looked out over the crowd, his gaze locking with mine. "Unless . . . someone wants to barter for it."

I startled as Jutta pressed something into my hand, quickly looking down to see what she had given me. Comprehension dawned and my arm flew up before anyone else could make a claim. If Miki bartered for his sister's life it would not change her circumstances, but rather force her to remain in a place where she was despised by nearly everyone.

"I will!" I called, displaying the coin purse.

Now was not the time to smile, to embrace my Viking for giving me the opportunity to save Tonna's life. That would come later. Now, I bartered with my chieftain, passing coins back and forth, pretending to balk at the price he wanted, only to have him call me back as I turned to leave, all of it to the amusement of the crowd. This, too, would be a good story to tell: the mighty Edvard Karlsson and his intended bride, bartering over the life of their shared enemy. Undoubtedly, many of the onlookers wondered what I wanted Tonna for, believing perhaps that I wished to humiliate her and prolong her suffering, or it could be that I merely wanted to demonstrate my own power and wealth before this gathering. I very much doubted they would suspect the truth as they witnessed me striding off, skirts flowing and my head held high, as Tonna limped after me, demoralized and disgraced. They did not see what followed, how Jutta and I tended to the defeated warrior within the privacy of our bed chamber, feeding her and urging her to rest, promising her that she could let herself sleep without fear, that all three of us could.

The following day, I left Einarr's village. Standing at the stern of the ship, I watched as it disappeared from view, hoping I would never look upon it again. I was heading home to prepare my wedding and take my place at Edvard's side, more certain than ever I was brought here for this purpose: to be Edvard's wife and mother to his children, to love and be loved, and to change for the better what I was able.

I did not need to look to know that Jutta and Tonna were standing behind me. They wore matching collars around their necks, proclaiming them as unfree to all who beheld them, but they were mine now. And I also did not need to look to know that both were smiling as the sea carried us home.

 **Okay, I know, I** _ **know**_ **you were probably hoping this would be the wedding chapter. That's next, I swear to Freyja! I just had to tie up a few loose ends to finally say goodbye to Einarr's village for good and get back to our love story.**

 **As for the future, the story is winding down. Finally. After ten freaking years. I anticipate maybe two more chapters and an epilogue, so the whole thing should be done in, say, three years? ;) Just kidding! I'm in a much better place and promise not to disappear on you again. I'm more than ready for Edvard and Bella to have their HEA – Odin knows they deserve it after everything I've subjected them to. Thank you for sticking with me throughout. It's the reason I keep writing.**

 **Happy holidays and a wonderful New Year to all of you.**


End file.
